


Say Something

by forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (unless stated otherwise), Alternate Universe - College/University, Billdip Week, Blindness, Crystal Falls - Freeform, Dream Bubbles, Human Bill Cipher, Mentions of alcohol, Modern AU, Multi, Teenager AU, bildip - Freeform, gem!falls, mentions of abuse, mentions of child abuse, one shots, trans!Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of billdip drabble/oneshots. </p><p>To request one, please shoot me an email to this address; requestyouroneshot@gmail.com or if you have tumblr, my fanfiction blog (which I have just made) is @angst-parental<br/>So you can also request there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Good Dinosaur

Of course it would’ve been a wonderful evening if Mabel hadn’t ditched him for a last minute makeover in time for Grenda’s date with that really rich kid that she met online. So here he was, standing in front of the movie theatre, debating if he should even attempt to go in or waste the tickets.  
He didn’t exactly want to see this movie, The Good Dinosaur, as it had been Mabel’s turn to pick what they were doing for ‘quality family time’. For god’s sake it was meant for ages 3 to 12, and he was definitely out of that age range, and had been for a good four and a half years. 

 

“Sir, did you want salt on your popcorn?” He begrudgingly nodded, and paid for the mass of diabetes and preservatives. Honestly he would’ve prefered to go home but tickets were eighteen dollars each, and wasting $36 was like suicide when working at the Mystery Shack.  
The theater was dark, and he could hear the squeals of little children echoing through the enclosed room.  
He didn’t exactly want to sit next to any children, since it was awkward enough that an almost 17 year old was going to see a movie for that of those who were 10, but it wasn’t looking like there was any open seats next to adults.  
It felt almost hopeless. Maybe he should…  
“Hey!” A freckled hand caught his attention, and it waved rapidly to make sure that it kept it.  
He pushed through a horde of children with popcorn and drink in hand to reach the man. He wasn’t even sure if he had been calling Dipper in the first place, but it was worth a shot if it meant he wouldn’t have to sit next to any children. 

The first thing he noticed was the golden mop of hair adorning the boy’s head, and the abundance of freckles that littered his face. A red haze creeped onto his features as a pair of electric blue ones met his. “Hey! You looked kind of lost over there! Did you come with anyone?” Dipper shook his head and glanced at the two empty seats next to the man.  
“I mean, if you want you could come sit with me. I don’t bite.... hard, at least.” He was smirking at dipper as he took a seat, attempting to not make eye contact with the gorgeous man next to him. Said male turned his head back to the screen, analyzing the commercials.  
Why was he here? Wasn’t this a kid’s film? Granted Dipper was here, but I mean with a sibling like Mabel it was understandable. “Why’re you here?” It came out a lot harsher than Dipper intended, and yet he didn’t even intend for it to come out in the first place.  
Blondie let out a chuckle and turned his attention back to the brunette. “I could ask you the same question.” The lights dimmed slightly, making it hard for Dipper’s attention to be anywhere but his face.  
“My sister bought the tickets, we’re the same age, but she ditched ‘family night’ last minute and I didn’t want to waste the tickets because we paid like eighteen dollars each for them.” Before he knew it, he was rambling.  
“Ah, cute. Hmmm, my brother, Will got into a fight with his boyfriend and he’s kind of childish so we took him to the movies to cheer him up.”  
“Who’s ‘we’” Just then someone cleared their throat, directing both their gazes to the man.  
“Hey, Chad!” The man whom Dipper assumed was in fact Chad was holding enough popcorn for six people, and three extra large drinks. The man glared down at him, his green eyes piercing Dipper in the heart.  
“Sorry, I’ll-” He got up to leave but Blondie pulled him right back down.  
“Sorry Chad, looks like you’re sitting next to Will. Maybe if you ask him nicely, he’ll cuddle with you.” Chad shot him a glare but moved passed Blondie to sit in the chair two seats down from him, right next to a six year old, which as Dipper had already assumed, was on a sugar rush.  
“Bill?” He glanced up at the new figure that had basically just appeared out of thin air. His voice was shaky and he seemed to be having a hard time holding in tears. Bill held out his hand to help him to his seat. There was a huge bruise covering his back where the sweater he was wearing had slid down his shoulders. Bill noticed Dipper’s gaze and covered his siblings shoulder back up so the mark would be covered.  
Soon enough though, they were settled and the movie had begun. “So, my name’s Bill, if you hadn’t caught that. What’s yours?” Dipper halted his popcorn eating and turned towards the blonde male.  
“Dipper.” It was hushed of course, even though he knew the children around him were being noisier than what he possibly could’ve been in a normal tone.  
“What a strange name!” Dipper smacked his shoulder gently, as if to shut him up. I mean it was a pretty strange name, and sometimes Dipper even believed it was his birth name, even though he was pretty sure it wasn’t.  
“It’s not my birth name. Trust me, that’s even stranger.” He laughed a bit to himself as Bill raised an eyebrow.  
“So if it’s not your birth name, then why’re you called that?” Bill teased, leaning more towards him than Dipper would’ve thought they’d be after an hour of meeting. The brunette glanced towards Chad who was currently holding a sobbing Will. His arm was wrapped around the smaller’s shoulders as they shook and he let out quiet sobs.  
Dipper felt kinda bad for the boy, whoever his boyfriend was, did not deserve to have such a person if he was going to abuse the relationship.  
“I’ll tell you another time.”  
“So there is going to be another time? I’m looking forward to that.” Bill rummaged around in his coat pocket for a minute before bringing out a sharpie. “Here, give me your arm, I’ll give you my number.”  
“You could just put in my phone.” Dipper hissed as Bill uncapped the marker.  
“We’re supposed to be watching a movie, remember?” The other whispered, directing his attention to the screen where the movie continued to play.  
“Oh, right.”


	2. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like, I'm sorry if this sucks, I tried.   
> I REALLY LIKE FRAT BOY BILL OK

“Oh hell naw.” And there was the start of Dipper’s morning, a man puking out his guts in front of his dorm room. It was probably from the party that those frat boys had down the hall last night. The guy looked terrible, brown hair disheveled and eyes scrunched closed as he emptied the contents of his stomach onto Dipper’s doormat.   
Dipper had just been out picking up coffee for Mabel because she had decided to go to said party for a few hours, and ended up with a terrible hangover. He loved his sister, but not enough to wade through a puddle of throw up at eight in the morning.   
“Dudeee, that’s pretty shitty.” A hand slapped his shoulder a little roughly, and he winced. It seemed to stay there though, as if in understanding of his pain.   
“Tell me about it. My hung over twin is on the other side.” He ripped his beanie off and ran a hand through his brunette locks.   
“Well, I can call the janitorial staff for you, if you want.” He turned around, eyes finally falling on the man. He had piercing blue eyes, a tan that could kill, and freckles that would make either sex swoon. A blush flooded Dipper’s cheeks, and he let out a slight cough to clear his throat.   
“Thanks, that’d be great. I don’t really know their number.” The man let out a laugh and ruffled his hair.   
“I didn’t suppose you would, Dipper. I mean, I have been in a lot of these situations.” Dipper froze for a second. How did this strange, overly attractive man know his name?  
“How do you know my name?”   
“Well, if you remember correctly, your sister isn’t the only one who goes to my parties. I’ve met you before. I mean you were probably too drunk to remember me, but I got you home safely.” Dipper did remember, it was the night after failing a huge test. He just needed something, anything to let off the edge.   
He did remember the man’s eyes, and freckles. Shit.   
“How about I take you out to breakfast while we wait for the janitorial staff to show up?” Dipper didn’t even realize Blondie had already called them, he must’ve zoned out again. He tended to do that after five hours of sleep and no coffee.   
“You might need a shirt.” Blondie glanced down at his shirtless chest and laughed, a good hearty laugh.   
“Yup! That might be a problem. Give me five minutes and I’ll be back.” He left back down the hall, Dipper now realizing that he was barely in boxers. 

“Roderick!” A flash of blue took off down the hall to the man who was now collapsed next to the puddle of throwup. The only thing that wasn’t blue, was the drastic mop of gold that adorned his head. Didn’t Dipper just see him?   
“Well you put on clothes fast.” Dipper chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. The man looked up in confusion. Well, he definitely didn’t have the same body type as the man. He was much leaner, and slightly shorter than the other.   
“I’m sorry! You must be thinking of my brother, Bill! I’m not Bill, I’m sorry!!” He looked like he was about to burst into tears as he held the groaning man closer to his chest.   
“Hey, don’t sweat it!” He held up his hands in defense. “Really, it’s okay that you aren’t your brother. I have a twin too, and when we were younger we were confused all the time.” He gave him a light smile, helping him stand the other man up and get a good grip onto him. He may not of looked like he could do it, but he threw the man over his shoulder and took off down the hall.   
“Alright, Pine Tree~ Let’s get going.” Bill put his hands on Dipper’s shoulders and turned him. He was dressed nicely, a flannel hanging loosely on his body, and jeans tugging at his hips. Why were his eyes down there? I don’t think even Dipper knew. However, the problem at hand wasn’t Dipper’s traveling eyes, or the embarrassed blush adorning his face. Did Bill just call him ‘Pine Tree’?  
“What the hell did you call me?”   
“Pine Tree.”   
“Why?”   
“Funny story actually. Let’s get breakfast and I’ll tell you.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, Dipper’s morning wasn’t as bad as he had originally believed it was going to be. He met a hot blonde for the (second) first time, and he was oddly enjoying his presence.   
McDonald's was pretty much packed at this time of day, everyone was stopping in for breakfast before work, or some kids he assumed were skipping school.   
“That was hilarious, Pine Tree!” Bill kept his gaze the entire time he told a story about when he and Mabel were younger. Particularly about this boy Mabel had a crush on. Ricardo was his name, he was 12 and already had the start of a mustache and hair longer than Mabel’s. She fell instantly, and dragged Dipper down with her. It was then he had his accidental first kiss, saving him from drowning.   
It would’ve been quite heroic if Ricardo had been actually drowning.   
“You still haven’t told me why you call me, Pine Tree.” Bill’s face contorted into an even wider grin.   
“Are you sure you wanna know?”  
“Positive.”   
“Okay so, you got pretty drunk after you arrived at this party of mine. I was going around greeting all the guest, ya know, like a proper host. So your sister was handing you another cup, and we’re actually on pretty good terms, considering how many bad choices she could’ve made without me there. Anyways, so she’s like ‘you gotta watch my brother’ and I’m a little bit tipsy at this point, and figure, if I’m watching you, then I won’t hook up with anyone.   
So I agreed. Like this mutualistic shit and then you started sobbing on me, and telling me about how you bombed this test. I sat there reassuring you for like half an hour before you jumped up and pulled me outside the dorms to this huge ass Pine Tree.   
You start going on and on about how you’re gonna climb it, and betted you 20 bucks that you couldn’t even pull yourself up to the third branch. Dude, you got up like 20 feet before sliding down to the third branch. We gathered quite a crowd, and everyone was cheering. And then you fell on me. And broke my thumb.   
But the entire time you screamed ‘LET MY LEGACY LIVE ON’. Everyone started chanting ‘Pine Tree’ over and over again, so it just kinda stuck, and now you’re a legend or whatever in the frat society. I think it’s pretty funny actually.”   
Dipper placed his head in his hands and let out a deep groan. “Fuck... That’s so embarrassing.”   
Bill raised an eyebrow, “Heh, then maybe I shouldn’t tell you the ending then.” Dipper’s eyes widened and he looked towards Bill for answers.   
“Please tell me.”   
“After you fell on me, and broke my thumb, you leaned down whispered ‘you’re really cute, and not a total shit stain like I thought’ and kissed me. It was pretty good actually. Have you had a lot of practice?” Dipper stood up abruptly. “Pine Tree~ Let me finish. Pine Tree, please.” He sat back down, his face fire truck red.   
“Then you told me to ask you on a date, and if I liked you sober that I should do this.” Bill grabbed hold of the collar of his pulled him forward. The electric blue met the deep chocolate brown, confusion and excitement both present and mingling.   
“Bill, what’re you-” Then the blonde pressed his lips to Dipper’s shutting him up completely.


	3. Dreaming Dipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I have Bill as a demon in any of my one-shots, this is his backstory. Just ignore the plot-line of this chapter in future chapters and focus on the backstory.

It was all quiet except the gentle hum of crickets. It was 75 degrees they told him, as they had been for the last four years. Whenever he laid underneath these stars it was of warmer temperature, seeing as he had spent his summers here, and not with his parents in their humble abode lying in California.   
He enjoyed it here. No one could call his obsession with the supernatural weird, because they all have experienced it one way or another. He could call this place home, and not feel guilty about doing so, because this was home. 

His chocolate eyes flickered up to the bright orbs in the sky, barely making out the difference of their colors. But there was one he always found the most interesting. It didn’t belong to a constellation, and many people would tell him it probably didn’t exist anywhere else in the sky besides Gravity Falls.   
He didn’t doubt them of course. He had tried looking for it elsewhere but no luck had fallen upon him. Maybe it was the smog in California? Or maybe it was the undeniable mysteries that this town had to offer.   
Dipper liked to think of it as his star. One that he could always fall back on, when times got tough. It reminded him of home. This home.   
He had sat for hours, staring up at it, wondering about certain mysteries. It’s like it could always tell him the answers, as if whispering them in his ear, or planting little thoughts in his head. He would’ve found that suspicious, but the information was right and it never ceased to amaze him.   
“Ah, William… it’s been awhile, huh? I needed advice… Mabel is really sick and I don’t know what to do. She didn’t even come with me this summer.” A hand caressed his cheek from behind.   
“So you want to make a deal, Pine Tree?” He realized that his head rested on a familiar lap as he jolted upwards, swearing under his breath.   
“Bill, what the hell! I wasn’t talking to you!” He scrambled a little ways away, underbrush crinkling under his weight.   
“Oh? Then who else owns such a brilliant name, Pine Tree?”   
“Don’t call me that.” He growled, pushing himself up onto his arms, legs placed carelessly in front of the demon. 

“Aw, c’mon, Pine Tree! Just one little deal won’t hurt, and it’s for Mabel right?” He stuck out his hand, cyan flames surrounding it in a puff of smoke.   
“No, Bill. I’ve been wishing on this star for years, and everything I have asked of it has been solved with one of its solutions.” Bill tsked, moving closer to the shaken man.   
“He can’t tell you everything. He needs a deal to do anything about your sister as well.” Dipper continued to back up, Bill following close behind. When his back hit a tree, he sat there wide eyed as the man drew closer.   
‘His weak spot is behind his ear, right under the lobe. Hit him there but not too hard, please.’ It was the first time he had actually heard the voice that had been giving him directions. They usually just came in his own words, or sounds the wind carried. Dipper winced at how Bill like it sounded. But it wasn’t Bill, and he could tell. It was lighter, and definitely not as evil feeling.   
He cupped Bill’s cheeks, the other’s eyes widening drastically. They sat there for a few seconds before Dipper pressed harshly behind his ears, sending jolts of pain throughout his entire body. Bill keened over and groaned hands flying to protect his most sensitive spots.   
If they were in fact that sensitive, why had he allowed Dipper to get that close to it? The brunette really didn’t stick around to find out. 

He was running through the woods now, hoping that an angry dream demon wouldn’t be on his tail. More like overreacting dorito, but he could save the insults for a later time when he wasn’t in danger.   
His star seemed to be lighting a path for him, a golden trail placed in front of him like gateway to heaven, a way to safety. He followed it unconsciously, his only desire to live another day.   
When he reached the end of the light, he haphazardly collapsed on top of someone. He felt dazed, his head spinning, not only with the thoughts of his safety, but the thoughts of who this person was, and how he could possibly keep them safe if he couldn’t keep himself.  
He pushed himself onto his forearms, leaning over them, breath fanning over their face. He hoped it didn’t smell too bad.   
The person under him groaned quietly and glance up at him with large blue eyes. Everything about the man was blue. His hair, the electric eyes he possessed, and even the suit he owned. The only problem was that he looked exactly like Bill.   
Dipper felt his heart stop for a minute. The Bill he knew was drawing closer, maybe only seconds away. And who was this new Bill?  
The non-Bill, as Dipper decided to call him, hugged him close, burying his face in Dipper’s chest. Dipper froze for a moment, debating what to do. However, as the real Bill came into view, he realized that while this man was hugging him, he couldn’t be seen.   
However, he didn’t know how far it’s protection went, so he kept quiet, and sat it out with this man, as the dorito demon grew angrier. 

“Will! C’mon, show him to me! You know this one isn’t yours to mess around with!” Dipper had so many questions.   
“He’s angry.” The statement was succinct, but Dipper gasped at the voice. His star. The one who gave him advice.   
“Who are you, and why are you hiding me from him?” Their noses touched gently because of the close proximity. The non-bill yelped and jumped a bit, pushing their lips together in an accidental kiss.   
Dipper broke away flustered, and Will started to cry. “I’m so sorry, oh my gosh, please don’t hurt me too much.” Dipper laughed lightly, and tried to keep still, brushing tears from the other’s face.   
“Nah, it’s alright. Don’t worry about it. You’re keeping me hidden from Bill, so I should honestly be thanking you. You don’t need to cry.” The blue inspired man flushed bright red and looked towards the edge of the meadow where Bill sat.   
“He really likes you.” Confusion splayed across Dipper’s features.   
“What do you mean?”   
“He doesn’t just hang around people who refuse to make deals. He’s a busy person, and would rather be doing a variety of other things. So since he’s hung around you for years, I assume he likes you a lot.” Dipper shook his head, a scowl on his features.   
“He tries to ruin everything. My crushes. my work, anything that’s important to me. He’s an asshole.”   
“He just wants to make it so you have to rely on him for everything. He was the same way when we were kids.”  
“You’re twins, right?” Will nodded.   
“Always have been. Except…” His eyes got distant for a moment. “I don’t actually belong here. I’m technically an alternate reality of him. If there were two Bill Ciphers in the same universe, it’d be bad.   
I can only visit for limited time, and besides that, I glance down here through a little worm hole I created. I make sure he stays out of some trouble, and I keep an eye on you.”   
“Why do you watch out for me?”   
“I have my own version of you as well. My master, Dipper Gleeful, one of the two Gleeful Twins. Power, fame, and knowledge is what he desires. But he’s not too keen on being poliet. Not that I mind! I mean as long as I’m there helping and supporting him, I’m doing my job!” Dipper shifted uncomfortably at the news. Like Gideon Gleeful? Spoiled and willing to take over the world? He definitely couldn’t ever see himself being like that on any plane of existence.  
“What does Bill want from me?”   
“I guess you’ll have to find out…” It was a whisper, placed inside his head by the other Cipher twin. And suddenly Will was gone, leaving him completely unprotected from the angry demon, probably ready to kill him. 

Suddenly he was forced against a nearby tree, hand at his throat, fiery red eyes glaring him down. He clenched his eyes shut, bracing himself for whatever was to come. “If you’re gonna kill me, do it. Make it quick.”   
However when nothing came, he opened his eyes once again, eyes meeting a pair of golden ones. “I’m not going to kill you, Pine Tree.” He let go of his collar and let him drop to the ground as if losing interest. And then he was gone. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He wasn’t the star of his dreams that night.   
Two small blonde boys played in a stream outside of a little stone cottage. It was very warm, so both of them were shirtless splaying about to themselves. Dipper smiled at the child-like joy they held. They could barely be older than six, features too young to be entering that of prepubescent.   
He sat on the bench outside the cottage, enjoying the sun and the joyous laughter that filled the air.   
The peace was cut short by a low, gruff yell from inside the cottage. Both boys scrambled desperately to get up on the bank, trying to pull their shirts over their heads and fix up their faces.  
When the man emerged from the cottage, Dipper recognized him enough to know this had to be their father. He had a mass of blonde hair surrounding his face and head like a lion’s mane.   
“What did I tell you devils about playing on Sundays?” If his glare could kill they’d be dead. The bigger of the two boys stood up straighter and moved in front of his brother, as if to protect him from the cruelty this man brought.  
“You told us not to play. Sir, we weren’t playing. We were simply getting clean, in order to praise God to the fullest. We can not bow before him with our knees covered in filth, can we?” He sounded almost robotic, as if he’d said it thousands of times before. His statement only seemed to anger the man. As he strode towards them, the bigger pressed a chaste kiss to the others forehead, and whispered two words that made his blood run cold. “Run, Will.”   
Like that, the dream ended and Dipper was faced with darkness. 

It seemed to surround him. Everywhere he turned, there was nothing but inky black, accompanied by small murmurs. “...Bill?” It was repeated over and over, growing more aggressive and frantic as it progressed.   
His world became light again, he was able to see but only just barely. Everything was a bit hazy. “Will?” He watched as the bigger pressed his palms on both sides of the other’s face. Will just looked frantically about, eyes closed and tears dripping down his face.   
“Bill...I can’t see anything.” He reached out and grasped anywhere he could. Bill grabbed his hands and pulled him to his chest, holding him tightly.   
His vision cleared and he was able to see where they were, as did Bill. He gasped at the sudden change of environment, stumbling back with Will still in his arms.   
“Bill…? What’s wrong?”   
“Nothing, Will. Just relax okay? I’ll make sure you get your eyes back, and more okay? Just rely on me.”   
“I’m scared. He took a cross and jabbed it towards my face. I-I- He told me he was killing the demon. He… he stabbed you. I thought you were dead.” Bill glanced at the blood seeping from the wound on his stomach.   
“Will, do you trust me?” He nodded gently, bloody tears still streaming down his face. “Help me make a deal. I’ll get you back your eyes, I swear.”  
A woman adorned in black, approached him,a wide terrifying grin stretching her face. He had found himself in a demon’s lair. Probably from his desire to make a deal. “I’m Star, young one. May I ask your name?”   
“Bill.” He sent her a light glare, golden brown eyes locked hard on her every move.   
“And yours?” She placed a hand on top of Will’s head, stroking his golden locks. Bill smacked her hand away.   
“You don’t need to know his. I’m here to make a deal, not him. What do you need? My soul? Tell me the price and I’ll pay it.”   
“My, my, you’re quite eager after pledging your allegiance to a God that’s done nothing for you.”   
“As you said, he’s done nothing for me, and would obviously let my brother be injured. I can’t forgive him for that. So let me save my brother or go away.”   
“Ah, the soul of a Cipher does seem tempting, but I have something you both could benefit from.” She brushed Bill’s hair from his face and he winced slightly. “You are very strong, Bill Cipher. You would be a wonderful collection to my army. Will, you will have to work a bit harder, but I believe you could become as strong as your brother.” Her hand burst into flames.   
“Do we have a deal? You and your brother will be taken away from your father and slowly progress into demons. In return, you serve in my army.”   
“Deal.” Bill stuck out his hand and shook with hers, trying to ignore the burning sensation.   
“I cannot return your brother’s eyesight right away, but I can give him one of yours if you’re compliant.” Bill nodded, bringing his face closer to her outstretched hand. A bloodcurdling scream ripped from his lips and Will looked startled. He shifted more into Bill’s shaking form, looking for some comfort.   
Star turned his face to meet hers. “Will, open your eyes for me.” Bill was slumped over him, blood streaming down his face in one single line. He blinked a couple times, fully opening his orbs. One was glazed over, dead as it seems. The other was a vibrant brown gold.   
He looked towards his brother, pulling his shoulders up. He shook him, wanting his brother to wake. He was still scared.   
Bill’s eyes fluttered open, eyes matching his twins. “You both can see now. It’s about time you come with me.” She scooped up Bill in her arms, and held out her hand to Will. “Follow me.” 

Will’s voice echoes through his mind. “He wants everyone he cares about to rely on him. But not everyone has the strength to keep going,” 

The next scene was opened onto a battlefield. Bill and Will were substantially older. Probably twelve or thirteen. Bill’s hair was tied back, it having a more golden tint to it, and dirt and grime covered his face. Will stood behind him, solemnly, hair tinged bluish white. His sword was raised near his hip and he held it defensively. “Bill… things aren’t looking good and we aren’t even full demons yet.” Will glanced over at him, eyes pleading for him to listen.   
“We don’t give up, Will. We’re so close. Only 6 more years until we become full demons. If Star wants us to kill them, we’ll kill them, Will. Star is our savior.” Will slashed slashed someone and pushed them away, sword covered in multicolored dust and blood.   
“Are you insane?! She has done nothing but torture us!”   
“It’s not torture! She’s making us stronger, Will. You’ll understand when we have fully become demons.”   
Bill dropped his other hand from the sword, pushing Bill. Bill fell forward, almost impaling himself on his sword. He turned around and glared at Will. “Are you insane, Will?! I’ve only ever done any of this for you! You would’ve died if I hadn’t made that deal. I wouldn’t have been able to take care of you with that wound in my stomach! Especially at 5!” He pushed Bill behind him, slashing another demon, a grin forming on his features.   
“AHAHA That felt great!” Bill beamed, turning towards Will, the smaller backed away slightly. His smile fell as he noticed this. “Will…? What’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Will silently slid his hand into Bill’s.   
“I’m sorry, I’ve got to do this.” He took the blade and dug it deep into his own stomach. Bill frantically tried pulling it from his grip, screaming about how stupid he was and how he was ruining everything. 

Bill tried to take him to Star, for her to heal him.   
She refused, saying he wasn’t strong enough. But if Bill was insistent on saving him, he could bump up his progression and kill a human whose heart he owned.   
Will was kept in what Star had called a time bubble. Hopefully he could find a soul who was worthy. 

“Bill?” Bill was sixteen now he supposed, it was hard to tell. He had been aging slower since his brother had been sleeping in the dream bubble he had created.   
“Hmm?” Bill turned towards him, admiring the boy’s face.   
“A woman came to me last night in a dream. She told me what you needed, and that time was running out. You have my heart, so I’m giving you permission to take it. I’m not gonna last much longer anyways.” He let out a hacking cough, before burying himself back in the sheets. White, a color Bill hated. It was too pure for his taste. So was a simple death.   
“You deserve to move onto the afterlife. I’ll find another way.”   
“Bill, take it. It’s for your brother.” The boy clasped Bill’s hands in his. Bill shook his head once again.   
“Bill.” The young half demon refused to look at him. “Fine, fine. At least kiss me goodbye. I know you probably won’t be here when I pass.” Bill nodded, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his plump lips. For sixteen he did have such a baby face still.   
The boy’s breath hitched in his throat, and he let out a giant gust of air. A blue orb danced on the tips of his lips, trying to escape into his mouth.   
His gaze darted back to the boy and he shook his shoulders, crying without making a sound because he couldn’t dare to lose something so precious. 

He placed it on Will’s lips, opening his mouth slightly to let it escape down his throat. He didn’t even stay to watch his eyes flutter open. 

“He’s not as insane as he seems.” Will breathed in Dipper’s ear. “He just can’t handle everything that’s thrown at him.” 

 

“Him, Bill. Take his teeth.” Star watched amusedly as Bill clenched his fingers to the palm of his hand a wild smile gracing his features, giggles escaping his lips, even tho he was now seventeen. When he opened his palm, bloody teeth leaked from his outstretched fingers. Dipper felt like he was going to throw up.   
The man fell to the ground, unsuccessfully trying not to choke on his own blood. He gurled a few more times before growing still.   
“Good job, Bill!”   
“Will, it’s your turn.” Will had tears streaming down his face, and he clenched his eyes shut as he closed his palm, wincing at how warm and slimy the blood and teeth felt between his fingers. When Will opened his fingers he refused to look.   
“Good job, Will. We need to work a little more on your tears, but you did very well. I was wrong, you are very much worth saving. I’d thank your brother, because you’ll make a wonderful soldier.” He patted him on the back, leaving him and Bill to glower in their new found power.   
“Will?” Bill noticed his brother’s tears.   
“I’m sorry I ever doubted you, Bill. Did you hear that, I’ll make a great soldier…” Will held back the tears for his brother’s sake. Happy that he could have a few moments of peace.   
“I’m so glad, Will! I promise, after the war is over we’ll rule the world. And the mindscape. We’ll be the most feared demons.” Bill’s form flickered for a moment, a triangle with a closed eye appearing in his place. Will stepped back slightly… taken aback.   
“oh my! Bill, you’ve reached full demonhood!” Star was back, her praise stinging Will. I guess it was also the realization that his brother was… maybe if he gave up… “Will, you did too?? I’m so proud of my boys!” He was startled to see his human form gone, and replaced by a triangle very similar to his brother’s. Except the fact that his body was blue instead of the shining gold his brother possessed.   
“See, Will! We’re finally here! Don’t worry! We’ll be wonderful soldiers for your army. I can’t wait.” 

“I think he gave up too.” Will’s voice was more distant this time. “Now we’re both stuck, forever at the age of nineteen. Aging two years after our crowning, never to age again.” Will appeared in front of him, floating within a golden light. “We took the mindscape, and the world. Like Bill promised. Star was handing off her throne anyways, saying she was too old. But I think it’s because she was afraid of Bill towards the end of the war. He killed plenty of demons, gaining their power in the process. He shared with me of course, our power linked to one.” Bill turned away, his back to Dipper.   
“Star cast us to different realities to exist opposite of each other.” His voice trailed off.   
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have showed you all of this, Dipper.” Two twin waterfalls streamed down his face. “Just know that Bill wasn’t a bad person because he wanted to be. He just wanted to protect the people he loves. He’s trying to protect you too. There’s something big coming, and he’s gonna hide you away. But only if you let him.”   
Dipper nodded in understanding, hugging Will as tight as he could. “Will?”   
“Hmmm?”   
“Hang in there okay. The other Dipper is probably an ass and you’ve been through enough as it is.” Will gave him a small smile.   
“I probably won’t be around for awhile. As for your sister, make the deal with Bill. Trust me on this one.” Dipper nodded.   
“Thank you.”   
“Goodbye, Dipper.” Will pressed a light kiss to his forehead and then Dipper found himself shooting up off the bed. 

 

Bill stood in the corner of the room, heel pressed against the wall, his head tilted downward in exhaustion. “Bill…?” He stirred, opening his golden orbs. They seemed to glow in the moonlight.   
“Yeah, Pine Tree?” He yawned, shifting from his position on the wall. “Damn… I didn’t think Will would be able to knock me out so easily.” It was a whisper but Dipper heard it anyways.   
“I’d like to make a deal.” His eyes widened and a grin formed on his features.   
“I knew you’d come around at some point, Pine Tree~”   
“Shut up.” Dipper let out a yawn as well and pulled the blankets back, attempting to stand. It didn’t go over so easily. However, he didn’t feel the hardwood floor. Just a pair of arms encircling his waist.   
“Careful, kid.”  
“You’re only a year older.” He seemed stunned for a moment before returning to his usual cocky grin.   
“Good guess, kid.”   
“Tell me the specifics. I want to know exactly what will happen to me, soul and body.” Bill helped him stand, brushing the dirt off the front of his own shirt.   
“I’m going to put you in a dream bubble for awhile. It’ll have everything you want. Nothing that could hurt you of course. I could put Mabel in one as well. By the time both of you get out I can guarantee she won’t have cancer anymore.”   
“How long?”   
“A thousand years at the most.”   
“The least?”   
“Ten years.”   
“Why?”   
“That’s classified. C’mon kid, do you want to make the deal or not. You literally have nothing to lose. You won’t age, you can have a combined one with your sister. All you gotta do is say yes.” Dipper stuck out his hand, and Bill raised his as well.   
“Deal.”


	4. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just something short I wanted to do.   
> I probably could've continued this, but I was being lazy XD  
> Oh! And if you have any headcanons that you'd like written, or any particular idea you'd like written, send it to me at 
> 
> requestyouroneshot@gmail.com
> 
> I look forward to hearing from you guys!

“It’s been three months, Bill. What do you expect from me?” There was static on the other line. Dipper sighed and ran a shaking hand through his greasy hair. He didn’t bother getting out of bed anymore. What was the point anyways?  
“Dipper…”   
“Seriously, Bill, don’t ‘Dipper…’ me. I’ve been waiting for three months. Where are you?” Sigh. “Or better yet, just forget it. I’m not looking for your excuses anymore. I get it. You’ve moved on. Probably found someone better. It’s not that big of a deal.” His voice cracked towards the end, and Bill sucked in a deep breath.   
“I told you to wait for me. I haven’t moved on. Just be patient, and I’ll be home.”   
“How long, Bill? How long am I going to be waiting for a phantom?” He wanted to scream, to cry and demand he come home right then, but it wasn’t worth it. Bill wouldn’t have come home any sooner.   
“I don’t know, Dipper. I promise I’ll come home. I promise.” There was a long pause, and a few tears were shed on Dipper’s behalf.   
“Bill…?”   
“Yes?”   
“I’m breaking up with you.” And then he hung up. 

 

Bill had tried calling back multiple times in the last few days but Dipper was having none of it. He wouldn’t give in to some stupid man he could do fine without.   
About three months ago, Bill had just up and left, promising Dipper he would return within a month. That didn’t happen. Then three months had passed by and there was nothing but a few scarce phone calls in between. Each time he promised him return, and every day Dipper was left waiting.   
Empty promises is what they were, and Dipper was sick of it. 

Dipper tossed the plane tickets into the trash can, before pouring spaghetti overtop of them. He wasn’t going back on this, this was his life now. A life without Bill. But it had already been like that for a long time.  
All Dipper wanted was a sign that he was actually coming back. Now he didn’t even want that. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Three months had gone by since Bill had talked to Dipper, and believe me when he said he was freaking out. For god’s sake he never wanted to leave, but he had to take care of something first.   
“Will, take a deep breath.” Will sat huddled in the corner, barely glancing at the blonde man. “Will, just listen to my voice.”   
“He’s going to be angry with me if I say here. You know this, Bill.” The younger turned towards the elder twin, face blotchy with bruises.   
“I want you to come with me.” Will shook his head viciously.   
“I can’t-”   
“Yes you can. I promise I’ll take care of you, Will. I always have.” Bill brushed from hair from his face. “End the deal with him, and I’ll take it from there.” Will turned away for a moment.   
“He’s not going to like that, you know that, Bill. Master will be very angry. I-”   
“Will. He is not your Master. No one is your master but you. Do you understand me?” He nodded slowly, turning to completely face his brother.   
“Are you ready to come out? Because I haven’t been able to access the dreamscape since I got here, and that hasn’t exactly faired well on my part.”   
“Sorry! Mas- D-Dipper blocked this town from dreamscape portals.” Bill winced at the name but gave his brother a genuine smile anyways.   
“I want you to do me a favor.” Will grasped onto his arm tightly.   
“Anything, Bill. Anything.”   
“I want you to go to someone and tell them you want to make a deal. They’ll be hesitant at first, and you’ll tell them the details of the deal. That they’ll be your boyfriend, and be faithful. In return, you’ll offer them your protection for as long as you would like to stay in a relationship with them. Understand?”  
“What if I don’t want to be in a relationship with them?”   
“This will protect you, Will. Plus, trust me. If you found anything interesting in your Dipper, you’ll certainly find that you fit better with mine.” Will’s eyes widened.   
“You have to be kidding. Bill-”   
“Go on, you deserve each other. I’ve tortured him enough to be as bad as Pine Needles, so we’d make the perfect couple. Trust me, I won’t take any shit.” Bill tugged gently on his cheek. “Take care of him, okay? If I find out you even let a Minotaur breathe the same air as him, I’ll kick your ass.” Will nodded hastily before letting go of the man’s arm.   
“Here. This is the only way in and out.” Bill placed a small gem in Will’s hand. 

Then he was gone. And Bill was left to deal with Dipper Gleeful.


	5. Home; Sequel to Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper meets someone he might just fall for. Bill is in for a nice treat. 
> 
>  
> 
> Someone asked for a sequel to Gone, and I have tried my best to deliver. This is not my best work, and I certainly could do better, but I'm tired and it's 2:30 a.m.

If Dipper could have predicted this, he would’ve moved. At his door, was a sobbing man who resembled Bill almost exactly. The only difference they really had was the shade of hair and eyes. This man, who Dipper just called, ‘not Bill’ adorned a brilliant shade of blue on top of his head, and a vibrant pair of cyan eyes to match.   
“Bill, I told you not to come back.” The man seemed to jump at the sound of his voice.   
“Sorry, Mas- I mean, Dipper! I’m not Bill. I- um, I’m Will. His brother.” He shuffled his feet awkwardly, trying not to make eye contact.   
It was cold outside. Having been in California for so long, he forgot what Gravity Falls felt like.   
“So if you’re not Bill-” There was a crunch somewhere in the woods, and Will looked around frantically. Soon enough he was pushing him inside, a look of fear evident on his features.   
“You really shouldn’t be back in Gravity Falls! He can hear you, you know!” The door was closed tight behind Dipper, and he found himself pressed up against the wall. He coughed awkwardly, a red blush spreading across his features.   
“I’m sorry!” Will backed up slightly.   
“Are you going to tell me why you’re here?” He crossed his arms, trying to look as angry as possible, however he really didn’t succeed. The look Will was giving him made his features soften drastically.   
“I can go if you want! Bill said I would be safe here… I mean, Master isn’t too bad but…” Dipper had just now noticed the bruise covering half of his face. The brunette ran a careful finger over the bruise.   
“I can I ask what happened…?” Will winced.   
“Can I make a deal with you first?” Dipper’s nose crinkled up in disgust.   
“I knew it!” Will covered his ears from the sudden shouting. “Why is it that all people ever want from me is deals? I don’t have anything else to give you!”   
Will grasped his shoulders, head buried in his chest. “Can I at least tell you the details?” Dipper let out a deep sigh, and tried removing the dream demon from his chest, but it was no use.   
“Fine. But make it quick.”   
“You be my boyfriend, and I’ll protect you from everything that could harm you.” He mumbled it into the taller’s chest, having it be a breathy whisper.   
“What?! No, c’mon, be serious!” Dipper pushed him away slightly, expecting Bill to pop out and scream ‘surprise!’. But he didn’t. There was just a fragile, small man standing in front of him with his heart on his sleeve.   
It was a split second decision, but Dipper had always been taking chances. And this one would be a hell of a ride. Plus, nothing was exactly going for him at the moment. Grunkle Stan had passed away a few years back, and Grunkle Ford looked for every opportunity he could to escape the reality of his twin’s death. Mabel had been off with her fiance, having been pregnant for the last few months. And then there was Dipper. The book nerd who had to babysit his remaining Great Uncle until he passed. The only exciting part that had given him hope was dating Bill Cipher. But that had its downfalls as well. He wasn’t the kindest, but when he tried he could be tolerable. That didn’t stop the nightmares, though.   
“Deal.” Dipper was certain at the point. His life was boring him half to death, and if he had the chance, he’d ask Will all the information he knew.   
Will’s eyes went wide. “W-what?”   
“Deal. How do I seal it? Since we’re boyfriends, you probably want me to kiss you, right?” Will took a step back.   
“You don’t have to if you aren’t comfortable!” Will played with the hem of his shirt, eyes cast downward.   
“Nah, it’s okay. Are you gonna do the fire thing or-” Dipper didn’t need to even finish his sentence before Will’s entire head burst into a brilliance of halcyon flames.   
He leaned in, eyes closed, and his face the color of the heat radiating off of him. Dipper leaned in as well, sealing the deal with a gentle kiss to the lips. Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as he had thought. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pine Needles was pacing, growls escaping from his lips with each passing second. Bill stifled a snicker. “Where the hell is he, you insufferable prick?!” The Gleeful slammed his hands onto the table in front of Bill.   
He let out a deep chuckle, crossing his legs in front of him, levitating slightly. “Ah, with his new boyfriend, Pine Needles!~ He must’ve got sick of your constant whining and abuse. It does get tiring after awhile.” Dipper grabbed his cheeks roughly, squishing his face so that his lips puckered.   
He came closer, way too close for Bill’s liking. “Tell me where he is, or I’ll put a bullet through your brain. Do you understand me?” Bill felt the barrel of the gun press against his temple. “This gun can and will kill you, if you don’t tell me where my pet is.” He cocked the gun, lips centimeters away from the dream demon.   
“Do it. I’m not telling you where he is. You’re stuck with me, and if you even so much as raise a hand, I will put you in your place faster than you can say ‘stop’. Do you understand me.” Dipper chuckled, and lowered the gun.   
“You really are different from him. Even though you look almost identical. I look forward to ripping the information from you.” And then he was gone, boots clicking against the cool tile floor as he left. Bill let out a sigh he had been holding in. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Dipper…?” Will could not see anything. Not even Dipper, who was three feet away, and fast asleep. The Cipher pulled his knees closer to his chest and let out a deep sigh, trying not to let tears fall from his eyes.   
“Will... ? Are you okay?” The other rubbed his eyes tiredly, letting out a deep sigh.   
“I just- M-Master used to keep me locked up in this room. There was no light… and I wasn’t allowed out… I can’t sleep…” Dipper shifted so he was now holding Will against his chest.   
“Better?” It was husky, and Will could already see his eyes starting to droop.   
“Mhmm. Goodnight, Dipper.” He yawned, before falling asleep once again. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Tell me where he is, right now.” The other Mabel was starting to become furious as well.   
“No where you need to know.” Bill nonchalantly spit blood onto both of their pristinely polished shoes. Mabel let out a noise of disgust, and slammed his head into her knee. His human body wasn’t keeping up well. However, if he transformed back into his demon form he wouldn’t be able to have a human form for a hundred more years.   
Bill grinned wickedly, this time spitting the blood onto her blouse.   
Out of anger, she grabbed a particularly sharp knife and stabbed him harshly in the stomach. He doubled over, grasping at the wound.   
He was already transforming back, he could feel it.   
“Get ready, Pine Needles. You’re about to meet your worst nightmare.” 

 

Both of the Cipher twins gained something that day. For Will, it was the beginning of a new love, and a healthy relationship. For Bill however, it was the satisfaction of a good kill.


	6. It's okay to be gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to request a one-shot:
> 
> in which Dipper is so deep into the closet he practically lives there and Bill is so gay you can see him coming from a mile away.
> 
> Also if you could make it longer than a thousand words and include awkward first kisses, I would be forever indebted 
> 
> -Cclilli
> 
>  
> 
> I hope this is somewhat what you were looking for! Thank you again for the request!

“Hey. Can I borrow your notes?” The question was followed by a flirtatious wink. Dipper cocked an eyebrow, internally blushing at how fucking attra- Nevermind. Dipper was only interested in girls. Not boys. Girls.   
“Dude, you’re making me uncomfortable. If we’re gonna study together like this, you have to stop that.” He let out a slight groan, keeping his face nonchalant as possible.   
“Hmmm? Why? It’s funny to see you struggle with your sexuality like that.” Bill cocked his head to the side, admiring the brunette.   
“Bill, I’m straight. I have a girlfriend.”   
“Let me correct you. Say it with me, Dipper. B. E. A. R. D. I’d suggest you stop using that poor girl and just come to terms with who you are.”   
“Come on, dude. You seriously need to stop. Pacifica and I are in a very committed and serious relationship.” Dipper rested his head on his hand, glasses pushing up slightly.   
“Oh? So when’s the last time you had sex, Mr. Straight?” he tugged on Dipper’s cheeks slightly, a smirk gracing his own. It took Dipper a few moments to process the question, mind still having been on how the mitochondria of a cell functions.   
If he had been drinking anything, he definitely would have spit it out. All over Bill’s face. “Our sex life is none of your concern.”   
“Hmmm, I’d say so. One, because I claimed you. Told you quite a while ago that I was going to make you fall for me, one way or another. Two, you can’t prove you’re straight until you’ve had sex with Pacifica. Simple enough, isn’t it?” Bill brushed some hair from Dipper’s face adoringly, causing the other to jerk backwards rather quickly.   
“What the hell is wrong with you?? I came over here to study and you’re trying to make your moves on me! It’s gross, Bill!” His sudden outburst caused Bill to grow silent. Dipper really didn’t mind at the moment. Without Bill talking, his mind didn’t have a chance of going fuzzy.   
“If that’s what it takes to prove it, then fine! I’ll go have sex with Pacifica! Will that finally get you off of my fucking case?” Will, Bill’s brother entered the room upon hearing the noise, Roderick Gleeful keeping a hand on his hip at all times.   
“Is everything alright in here?” Will questioned, seeing as both boys refused to look at each other.   
Then Bill spoke up. “Get out.”   
“Huh?”   
“I said get out! What more does it take for you to understand that, idiot!” Somewhere during that outburst he had moved in front of Dipper, face to face and an angry glare in his eyes. As Dipper turned to leave, there were few words of parting, but there were a few that stuck out. “The way I feel isn’t gross. The way you can’t accept that is.” 

*~*~*~*~*~*  
“Bill.” He tapped him gently on the shoulder, trying to gain his best friend’s attention. It was no use. He didn’t even acknowledge the light tap, or the soft tone Dipper used, he always responded.   
“C’mon, Bill, answer me.” He was almost pleading now, sounding close to tears. Usually Bill would’ve made some comment about how straight men aren’t ‘supposed’ to cry, and then he’d go off into a rant about society later that day.   
But instead of acknowledging Dipper, his attention turned to this really fucking handsome man two seats from them. Bill’s smile made Dipper’s stomach clench involuntarily. 

 

It was stupid, and Dipper didn’t see why it had to end their friendship. But just like that, it was gone. Almost 6 years of utter trust and companionship flushed down the toilet because he can’t come to terms that he might like Bill more than a friend.   
“Pacifica?” The blonde hazily glanced up from the driver’s side door to meet his gaze.   
“What is it, Dipper?” He could smell the alcohol on her breath, but it had the same stench of his, so it really didn’t matter in the terms of things.   
“I want you to come home with me tonight. I want to take it a step further in our relationship.” That was all he needed to say before she pounced him 

Her bed was much comfier than anticipated. Her body moved so gracefully against it too, shirt lifted over her head, and tossed to the side. Her lips trailed against Dipper’s chest, as he tried to steady his breathing. This felt… wrong. Her blonde hair just made him think of Bill, and only Bill. There was nothing else on his mind except Bill being the one who placed kisses down his torso, or sucking his neck like she had.   
He let out a tiny moan, and it seemed to edge her on, making her believe he was actually enjoying her ministrations. Once her hand slid down his pants he yelped and shot back. She tilted her head, a confused look splayed across her features.   
“What’s wrong, Dipper?” She trailed a nail down his chest, admiring how much muscle mass he had for a nineteen year old.   
He gasped and moved away again, “I-I’m sorry, I can’t-”   
“It’s alright, Dipper.” She whispered soothingly, stroking his head, his brunette locks shifting in between her fingers. “What’s wrong? Were you just not up for it?” He nodded sullenly.   
“I have a confession to make, Dipper.” She halted her movements, eyes losing all lust she had previously had.   
“What is it?”   
“I think I might be in love with your sister.” She said it so lightly, he feared he may not have heard her correctly.   
“Excuse me?” She said it a little louder this time, self consciously hugging her chest to hide boobs.   
Dipper smiled. He genuinely smiled, and it must’ve been the first time he had in nearly a week. “I say go for it. I won’t stop you, and I already see how you too look at each other. I just wish I had someone who looked at me like that.” He confessed, tousling his hair. Pacifica chuckled lightly, moving her arms back down to her sides again.   
“You do, Dipper. You just never notice because you’re so convinced that you’re straight. “ Dipper cocked his head to the side.   
“Who?”   
“Bill you dumbass. He’s head over heels for you, and you’ve never even given him a second glance. I’d quit your, ‘i’m straight’ charade, because you aren’t fooling anyone. Especially not him, who you know is oblivious to everything.”   
“I don’t swing that way-”   
“Of course you do. You freaked out when I touched your dick. I know you were thinking about Bill. You moaned his name, idiot. If you were really straight, having a beautiful girl touching down there wouldn’t make you think of other guys.”   
“You’re wrong!”   
“No one will judge you, Dipper! For god’s sake, I’m leaving you for your sister! I have no room to say that homosexuality is a sin. None of your friends do. What’s it gonna take for you to finally be happy?” a few tears had started streaming down his face.   
“Okay. I have a deal for you. Go up to Bill and kiss him. You’ll have a better picture then.”   
“W-What?? I’m not kissing a guy! That’s disgusting.” Pacifica pinned him to the bed, legs on either side of him as she grinded down on his lap. He whimpered slightly, turning his head away a pained expression on his face.   
“Do you see what I mean, Dipper?” She halted her movements, and caressed his face lightly. “Go to Bill tonight. I can tell you right now that he’s probably sobbing. He didn’t really think you’d go through with the sex part and he’s having a bad night.” She grabbed her phone, scrolling through the messages Mabel had sent her.   
“Plus Mabel says that he’d been drinking too. So, if worse comes to wear, he won’t remember the kiss and you can apologize and make up like the two dorks you are.” 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dipper did not know why he decided to go to Bill’s tonight. Maybe it was the fact that he was still slightly intoxicated. Or maybe it was the fact that deep down, he really wanted to kiss Bill. Platonically of course. 

Shit, it wasn’t platonic. 

He knocked a couple times, barely registering that he was actually doing this, until a groggy Bill opened the door rather hesitantly. His eyes narrowed once they landed on Dipper. “Are you here to insult me some more, or do you need something?” Dipper gripped his collar and pulled him forward, set on making their lips touch.   
However, he might’ve head butted Bill instead. “What the hell, Dipper!” he held his nose which was now gushing blood.   
“Ah! Bill, I’m sorry!” He rushed forward, removing Bill’s hands so he could glance at the damage. It looked slightly crooked and Dipper hoped to god that he didn’t break it.   
Bill glared at him harder, ripping away from his grasp. “Is this what you came here to do? Real mature, Dipper. I may be queer, but I’m not invincible.” It was muffled by his fingers which were now covered in a crimson dribble.   
“No! That wasn’t my intention.” he cast his eyes downwards.   
“Well, if you would excuse me, I have someone over. Plus I have to clean up the blood.” Dipper caught his open hand, coating his own in blood as well.   
“Would you just listen for 2 seconds! I didn’t come here to head butt you, because if I had, you’d be unconscious.” Dipper had in fact head butted Justin Carmichael in highschool and knocked him unconscious for three days. He had tried cornering Bill in the locker room and forcing him into things he didn’t want to do.   
“I came here to apologize. You being who you are isn’t gross. You’re you, and I don’t think I could go another week without you without going insane.” He took a few steps closer, but still shying away slightly.   
“Don’t freak out, okay?” Their faces were centimeters apart and Bill eyed his lips cautiously.   
“What do you-” Dipper was pulled even closer, Bill molding their lips together. Thankfully his nose had stopped bleeding, because it’d be kind of awkward to have blood in between their lips at this current moment. Bill placed a hand at the small of his back and at the base of his neck, keeping him close. Dipper could feel himself collapsing against the blonde, his arms instinctively wrapping around his neck. 

When Bill pulled back, there was a thin trail of saliva connecting the two. Dipper’s face was a blushing mess, eyes adverted from the blonde who had a cocky grin adorning his.   
“I really enjoyed that.” Bill’s eyes widened, and he picked Dipper up by the waist and spun him.   
“Finally! The miraculous queer has left the closet on his quest for bi-curiosity!” Dipper slapped him lightly.   
“Bill?”   
“Hmm?” He glanced down at Dipper with as must adoration as Mabel did Pacifica. And he realized what she had meant.   
“I went home with Pacifica tonight.”   
“I know.”   
“And I tried. I really did… but I just couldn’t get into it. I- I just wasn’t enjoying it. And I don’t think it was because of Pacifica. Pacifica is great… I’m just not attracted to her like that.” Bill buried his face in Dipper’s shoulder.   
“Is it bad to say that I’m relieved?”   
“I don’t think so, no.”   
“I’ve loved you for like forever, Dipper. You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to come to me like this.”   
“Bill…? I’m scared.”  
“Of what?”   
“Just everything is so new, finally coming to terms with it-”   
“Shhh, it’s okay. If it makes you feel any better, you were the first one I actually admitted it to. I mean, we were both thirteen and I was terrified you wouldn’t want to be my friend anymore. You just shrugged and said ‘I’m not gonna stop hanging out with you because of who you like. ‘. You have no idea how relieved I felt.”   
“And then you wrapped an arm around me and said you were going to marry me.”   
“I wasn’t lying. Let’s get married. We could probably buy tickets to Vegas and be there by Monday evening.”   
“Bill, no.”   
“So you don’t wanna marry me?”   
“Not right now, dumbass! Maybe in the future.”   
“I’m holding you to that, Pine Tree.”   
“Don’t call me that!”


	7. Barrier: Celeste!Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yes, we finally have an update.

Bill hesitantly made his way up the stone steps adorning the cheerful little cabin. The Mystery Shack had fallen apart quite a few years back after the death of both of their great uncles. In a hasty decision, Dipper had decided to build a cabin over top of the decayed and destroyed tourist attraction. It had cost hundreds of dollars and quite a few years before he and Bill had moved in.  
In the beginning things were great, and then the fights started. And then there was the hospital visit and Mabel screaming- a shiver ran down his spine.  
He had tried apologising but Dipper wouldn’t have taken him back no matter how much he begged. There was also the protective barrier and the fact that Bill had made him immortal without his consent.  
It had been fifteen years since he had seen Dipper. Fifteen long agonizing years of wondering if he was okay. Then there came the opportunity to turn himself completely human. He jumped aboard that as quickly as he could. If it meant seeing that fleshbag again, he’d do almost anything. The only thing that really hadn’t changed was the atmosphere around himself. It’s like he glowed gold. 

His steps halted once he glanced inside the porch window. There was a girl. A fucking girl. What the hell was Pine Tree doing with a woman?  
She smiled gently and handed him a wooden spoon, which he then returned the smile and directed the spoon towards a mixing bowl.  
Bill felt a slight rage filling his chest at the sight. How dare he move on? Pine Tree was his, and he’d make sure he knew it. That girl had to go. 

He pounded on the door rather harshly, his fist making indents in the heavy oak. The laughter inside died and pounding footsteps were heard coming towards the entrance. 

Dipper was surprised to say the least. Meeting Bill again was not on his agenda, and he could have probably done without him for the rest of eternity. “Go away.” It was rather harsh on `his behalf, but given the situation in which they left each other, it was the appropriate response.  
“Who is she.” It wasn’t even a question. It was more of a demand, and it left Dipper looking to close off any access he had to the house.  
“Go away, Bill.” Dipper was pulled towards the blonde forcefully, faces millimeters apart.  
“Who is she.” Suddenly Bill was thrown halfway across the yard, blue flames engulfing his body.  
“Don’t touch him, asshole!”  
“Language, Celeste.” He scolded, laying a hand on her shoulder. Bill was paralyzed, he could do nothing but watch as the girl, the demon touched his Pine Tree.  
“I’m sorry, just he was hurting you and I’ve heard stories-” Dipper placed his other hand on her shoulder and steadied her.  
“I’m okay, Celeste. It isn’t anything I haven’t dealt with before.” he promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
Bill was turning red. And not that of a blushing standpoint. He was furious. Filled with immeasurable amounts of rage.  
The whole lawn burst into a haze of cyan flames. “I’m not doing this-” The girl backed away slightly. Dipper just sighed and pushed her into the house slightly.  
“He’ll burn himself out. Let him. Go in the house, I’ll deal with him.”  
“But-”  
“No ‘but’s, Celeste.” She begrudgingly turned away and entered back in the house, but not before vowing to kill Bill if he dared touch a single hair on Dipper’s head.

The two stared at each other for awhile before Dipper spoke up. “Why are you here, Bill?” He ran a hand through his sweaty locks, trying to provide some ventilation to his skull.  
“I would have come sooner, but it took me this long to complete this body. It’s completely human. I can’t use my powers, so you might wanna put your bitch on a leash.” Celeste glared at him from the window.  
“Don’t insult her, because I swear Bill, if she doesn’t kill you. I will. I’ll disembowel you. You won’t be alive any longer. I’ll find a way to kill you, demon.” Dipper lifted him up by his collar, faces centimeters apart. Bill took this opportunity to engulf them both in flames, so they could finally touch. Then Bill’s lips were on Dipper’s.  
It was blissful, until Bill was on the ground again. “Wow, Pine Tree. You’ve gotten tougher~ I like it.”  
“Shut the fuck up!”  
“I see you finally cut your hair! And your breasts are gone too~ You’re beautiful!” Dipper blushed and backed away.  
“S-shut up-” A few tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. “I-”  
“Dipper, are you comfortable in your own skin now?” Bill gradually moved forward, hand reaching out to the male. “I’m sorry that I turned you immortal. I just couldn’t bare the thought of living without you. You’re mine, ya know?”  
“I’m sorry that I trapped you in a dream bubble. I can’t even blame that one on Will. There’s no excuse for what I did. I’m sorry I tried to take your soul. I’m sorry I tried to turn you into something you’re not. And I’m sorry for not realizing that you could’ve been better off this entire time.” Bill bit back a sob. “Being human gets you really emotional, huh?”  
Dipper took his face in his hands, knees making indents in the pulverised grass. “Bill…”  
“But you’ve moved on. I’m sorry that I came back. I just missed you a lot.” Dipper wiped some tears from his face.  
“Bill. I want you to meet someone, okay?”  
“Is it that girl, Pine Tree?”  
“Mhmmm.”  
“I don’t know if I can. I would rather just leave and never come back then process that you’ve moved on.”  
“Bill, she’s been waiting to meet you for years. Just make some effort, please?” The flames consuming his body let up some, and the slight paralysis was lifted.  
“I guess I could try.” Dipper gave him a small smile and intertwined their fingers. He was warm. So warm and real that Bill almost had to do a double take. This man, the man he had fallen in love with when he battled to prove that manliness was here with him again, fingers tangled with his. 

The girl was seated at their dining room table, fingers hesitantly alternating between her cup of coffee and the table cloth. When they entered hand in hand, her brunette locks erupted into a pillar of blue energy. Dipper gracefully gained her attention.  
“Celeste. This is Bill.”  
“The man who called me your bitch.”  
“Well, Reality is an Illusion-”  
“The Universe is a hologram.”  
“Buy gold, bye!” They finished off together, horror clearly staining both of their features.  
“Who the hell are you, girl.” Bill kept a careful eye on Dipper who seemed to be leaning more towards Celeste.  
“I’m Dipper’s daughter. Who are you?” She cocked an eyebrow.  
“I….” Bill backed up slowly. “Did you fuck Will?” It was quiet, and Dipper barely heard it himself. The smile fell from Dipper’s face.  
“Of course not. He’s with Roderick, isn’t he?”  
“Then whos fucking kid is she?” He was furious now, barely keeping his human form in tact.  
“Yours, Bill. She’s yours.”


	8. Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm gonna start adding warnings before each chapter!  
> Warnings: mentions of death, major character death, character thinking they're not worthy, funeral, m/m
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

“Mabel, we’re not talking about him.” Dipper pulled the cover farther over his head. Mabel sighed and moved to his side, laying her hand on the slumped over figure.  
“Dipper. The funeral is tomorrow. He would’ve wanted you to go.” Mabel brushed the blanket aside, worry lines evident on her face. “You haven’t moved since his passed.”  
“He also wanted to marry me. I told him no, that I wasn’t ready… the same for the funeral, Mabel.” Dipper ripped the blanket back over his head and curled into the fetal position.  
“Okay, Dipper. I know that this is a hard time for you… I just thought it would be nice if you were there to comfort his family. You knew him better than anyone.”  
“Will has Roderick and Star really never approved of me being with Bill anyways. Bill was her favorite, and I was just a road block for her family’s progression.”  
“That’s not true, stupid! Star really likes you! She just thought Bill was a little tough on you, and didn’t approve for your sake. Plus, Will and Roderick are going through stuff right now. He really does need you.”  
“Mabel, I-”  
“At least get out of bed and get a cup of coffee.”  
“I don’t feel like it.”  
“Please, Dipper.” All went silent, all that was left was a collective breathing in the room. It made Mabel uncomfortable.  
“I should’ve married him, ya know…? He was great… I was just scared… just- when mom and dad split up I thought it was my fault. All they ever fought about was me not being what they wanted me to be. Knowing that, I’d probably be the cause of Bill and I’s split up.”  
“That’s not true, Dip Dop. Just, come to the funeral, alright?” She brushed a bit of hair out of his tear stained face. He nodded and then she left him in his own self hatred.

 

“Dipper! It’s time to go!” Mabel pounded at the door, dressed head to toe in black formal wear. Star, Roderick and Will were all seated in her Prius, ready to just get this part of their lives over with. No one really wanted to accept the fact that he was dead.  
Dipper groggily made his way to the door, only clothed in a pair of pajama pants and some socks. “I’ve decided I’m not going.” he tried to shut the door but Mabel caught it.  
“Listen up, Dipper.” she jabbed a finely manicured finger into his chest. “His fucking mother is out in that car right now trying not to break down. Her son is dead. Now, all she wants is for her son’s lover to attend his fucking funeral. Is that too much to ask?”  
“Yes, it’s quite a bit to ask, actually.” he bit back a sob and tried to turn into the house again. Mabel caught his arm.  
“Why won’t you go?!”  
“BECAUSE I KILLED HIM, OKAY? I WAS DRIVING THAT FUCKING CAR BECAUSE I WANTED TO GO SEE THE STARS. HE DIDN’T WANT TO GO BUT HE DID. AND SUDDENLY THE TRUCK CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND NOW HE’S GONE AND IT’S MY FAULT! I DON’T WANT TO SEE HIM...I’ve already caused him enough pain, Mabel…”  
“Dipper… the crash wasn’t your fault. The driver was drunk and he went out driving anyways. Bill protected you, Dipper. It would’ve killed you if he hadn’t covered you.”  
“He shouldn’t have covered me, Mabel! He had a scholarship, a future ahead of him! What did I have? A part time job at the Mystery Shack? No goals for the future? If he would’ve lived, he would’ve become an archeologist!” Dipper was shaking now, tears pouring down his face.  
“Each life is precious on it’s own.” Dipper hadn’t heard Bill’s family make the trek up the front porch. They were probably wondering what was taking so long. Star moved closer to him, having been the one who spoke. “Your life is as valuable and precious as his, Dipper. I want the best for you as well. Even though you and my son are no longer together, I plan to take care of you as if you were my own. I know both of your parents aren’t really in the picture, so I want you to know that I don’t hate you, Dipper. Quite the opposite. The love Bill had for you was truly something unique. He’d had boyfriends in the past but never loved one as passionately as he had you.” She reached into her purse, and produced a box.  
“While we were in the hospital with him, he woke for a few minutes, and requested that you have this. He basically begged me to make sure you put it on for the funeral. He said, in his last moments above ground that he wants you to be his.”  
“I wanted to marry him so badly… I just didn’t want to ruin his life…”  
“Honestly, I think if he had you by his side that he would’ve done more than he ever could by himself. You brought out the best in him, Dipper. Will you accept his ring?” Dipper nodded, watching as she opened the box, producing a small silver band. “He has one on his hand too.” She assured, kissing his cheek gently. “Now go get dressed and we can get the party started.” 

Dipper refused to go in during the first part of the ceremony, he couldn’t bare to see Bill lying there, cold and stiff, no signs of life in his youthful body. He wished this was all a nightmare, that he could wake up screaming and Bill would hold him again.  
But, when it came down to it, he knew he had to see him, at least once more. Just one more glance at the cause of his never ending nightmare.  
Mabel’s heels clacked against the stone floor, her petite figure shadowing his hunched over one. “Dipper. You don’t have to go in if you think it’s not best.” her hand was warm against his shoulder.  
“No… I need to see him… just once more.” He staggered to his feet and stumbled into the chapel with no energy whatsoever.  
It was light, and peaceful… the place Bill wanted to have their wedding. Star gave him a small smile, blocking his view of the casket. “Are you sure you’ll be okay? I can go up with you if you’d like.” Dipper shook his head.  
“I just need a moment alone with him. Is that okay?” she nodded, and moved, leaving him a view of a perfect blonde at the end of the isle. If this were under different circumstances, Dipper would elated. However, this was the end of something perfect. Something that Dipper didn’t ever want to let go of. But… it was time. 

When Dipper did arrive at the casket he was surprised at the shape of Bill’s body. He had a few bruises but their was nothing too bad. The mortician did a great job at making him look like he was just sleeping.  
A few strands had fallen in his face from the constant touching of relatives. Dipper brushed it from his forehead. “Hey… Bill.... this is really awkward… well to start out with, I really loved you. Like a lot. From the moment I met you, and to the afterlife. I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving you… we’re engaged now by the way… so you better not go run off with someone better in the afterlife because when I get there, I’m marrying you and we’ll be together forever, okay?” He chuckled a bit to himself, crystalline tears leaking onto the boy laying in front of him.  
“We will meet again, Bill Cipher. Maybe in another life, or another universe. But I will find you, and I’ll love you all over again. I promise. Because that’s what soulmates do.” he pressed a chaste kiss to Bill’s ring finger. “We’ll meet again.”


	9. Puberty: Celeste!Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give you guys a little something because I haven't updated in awhile. The beginning of this was just kind of sitting on my laptop and I have no idea what it was initially going to be, but it kind of just turned out like this. I hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> Warnings: Trans!Dipper, Bill may seem a little abusive in his threats but I promise he doesn't mean it that way, demons, puberty, demon puberty, being stood up, parent au, both bill and dipper are fathers

“Tonight was… interesting.” Dipper gave him a smile, and gently punched his shoulder. Bill laughed and pushed him back gently, careful not to hurt him.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, I didn’t expect it to go that well, but you proved me wrong, Bill.” Dipper brushed a few strands of golden locks from his face. His cheeks lit up with a bluish hue, and his eyes went wide. “Bill…?” Confusion was evident on Dipper’s face, however, Bill just shrugged it off and replaced the look of terror with one of admiration.  
“Tonight was perfect.” He agreed, intertwining his fingers with Dipper’s and leading them back to the cabin.  
Celeste was waiting at the door, one hand on her hip, and the other holding her phone angrily up to her ear. When she spotted them, she simply rolled her eyes and flipped her phone shut. Both Dipper and Bill could hear her heavy stomping coming down the driveway.  
“I swear, I’m gonna kill that Valentino boy.” she grumbled, shoving the cell in the pocket of her jeans. Dipper sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“What did he do this time?”  
“He left me waiting for two hours.” she chuckled lightly, her deep brown orbs flashing gold for a moment. Dipper laid his hand gently on her shoulder.  
“Take a deep breath.” She wrenched his hand off of her shoulder, stepping back. Her whole body was set ablaze. Deep cyan licked at Dipper’s skin giving him slight burns. Bill pulled him backwards, the flames eating him instead, but he didn’t seem to be in pain. Quite the opposite actually.  
He was furious to say the least.  
“Celeste, you hurt your father.” he seethed, his hand cutting the air as if in a salute. It extinguished her fire, sending her flying backwards.  
“It’s really fine, this isn’t the first time.” He rolled up his sleeves, the flannel bunching up at his elbows. Lining his arms were burn scars galore. Celeste glanced up, the blue flames leaving her eyes. Her chocolate brown orbs widened and she backed away slightly.  
“Dad… I’m so sorry-”  
“It’s fine, Celeste. Just be careful next time, okay?” Dipper spit out a bit of blood, smiling sheepishly. Bill grimaced and turned towards the cause of his Pine Tree’s current situation.  
“No. If there is a next time over something as simple and mundane as that, you will be put in your place. If I need to, I’ll strip you of your powers altogether, do you understand me?” She nodded shakily, pulling her knees to her chest in dismay.  
“Bill, that’s a bit extreme, don’t you think-” Bill grabbed him harshly and pushed their lips together. Dipper’s eyes widened in shock as Bill’s hands traveled up his shirt to his burns. A coolness fanned over them, and he became numb. His eyes became heavy and they fluttered closed, breathing becoming normal. 

Bill gently placed Dipper in a bridal style position , glancing towards their unruly daughter. “I was like you when I was a teenager. I was out of control, caring for no one except myself and my brother. We ruled the entire universe and those beyond that. I was a King, and I hurt people. A lot of people.”  
“Why did you stop?”  
“I caused the apocalypse. If there’s nothing left, what do you rule? An empty kingdom with no subjects to love and adore you? I had friends of course, but they all wanted the throne for themselves. All I had was Star and Will. Then Dipper.”  
Her eyes flashed blue once again, and Bill sucked in a breath. “No. Why’d you stop trying to take control of everyone? Doesn’t that make you weak?” She had a wild grin spread across her face.  
“No. It makes me decent.” He formed a bubble around Dipper and sent him off into the air. He floated motionless, seemingly in a deep sleep. A dream bubble. She cackled, stumbling to her feet.  
“Don’t tempt me, girl. I’ll shed this skin faster than you can even imagine, and you’ll be in a world of hurt, trust me.” His hand lit ablaze, lighting his face with an unnatural light. He looked scary, more surreal.  
She shook violently. “...help me…” Flames began bursting from her body and she fell.  
“Damn… I should’ve known this would be happening soon. Fucking demon puberty.” He cast her up as well.  
“I’ll deal with you tomorrow.” He cast her bubble to her room, and then he was left to pop Dipper’s bubble and bring him back to his room.  
Bill slept on the couch that night.


	10. Cracked: Day Three of BillDip Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal Falls AU!  
> Blue Pearl, Dipper  
> Yellow Diamond, Bill. 
> 
> Warnings: blindness, cracked gems

If someone would’ve told Dipper he’d be stuck on Earth with a prince, out of all gems, he would’ve laughed in your face. Not that he minded, he had served royalty before, but never as high up as Bill. He tended to gems of the blue variety, Sapphires mainly. Never the Blue Diamond family. Now, Yellow Diamonds, being under Blue Diamonds were still really high up. However, Dipper didn’t particularly like the Yellow family.   
They were rude, sarcastic, and not too pleasant to be around. Bill was all of those things. And Dipper hated it.   
“Pearl, bring me food.” he demanded, lounging back on a bounty of leaves.   
“I don’t serve your family.” he snarled, hacking through another set of leaves.   
“You’re a pearl, of course you do.” he remark snarkily, shooting Dipper a dirty look with his one functioning eye.   
“A blue pearl. Not yellow.”  
“They’re all the same.”   
“Excuse me??” He bellowed, causing Bill to shoot up.   
“I can have you beheaded for back talking me, you insufferable Pearl!”   
“Oh yeah? Do it! My serving family is dead! I’m separated from sister, and I’m cracked so bring it on!” He screamed, whacking another set of leaves. A tall figure loomed over him, snatching up his arm.   
“What do we got here? A blue Pearl? Great! I’ve been looking for one of my relatives servants! I heard they all had fallen!” The gem held his arm up.   
“You’re a pretty one too!” The gem cooed, pulling him up to their chest. “Where is your masters and mistresses?” Kyanite questioned, glancing back at Yellow Diamond.   
“They suffered a great downfall. They promised me a position by Blue Diamond-” Bill had moved to his side, tearing him away from the insistent Kyanite.   
“But, this little beauty was taken in by the Yellow Family instead, what a shame that you blues never got a hold of him.” Bill mocked, pressing a chaste kiss to Dipper’s head. A malicious grin followed.   
“He’s a Blue Pearl, not your toy, Yellow Diamond.” She pulled him back to their body. He melted into the touch of another blue gem. It was comforting. What he was made for. To give himself wholly to another person. A Blue.   
“Dipper.” Bill sounded desperate, reaching out for the man he’d been with for weeks. Not that he had done much besides demand things of him and have them denied. It was unlikely that Dipper would come back to him.   
“Miss, who do you have to accompany you? Do you own any Pearls yourself?” She nodded gently.   
“You would fit in wonderfully among them. I have a variety of blues.” Dipper nodded gently.   
“I would love to come, but I feel as though I must take Their majesty Yellow Diamond to safety. I could never forgive myself otherwise.” He promised, bowing gently. Bill looked towards them with a look of astonishment.   
“Alright, precious one. Meet me at The Great Blue temple. That is where we will reside until Blue Diamond calls her back to her royal court. You may then be with your mistress again. Or you may choose to stay on my council. I will not turn you away.” She pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead before leaving them to their own devices. 

*~*~*~*~*~*  
It was nearly dusk when Dipper returned, arms full of firewood. Bill bunched his knees to his chest, facing the opposite direction. “Bill…”   
“Don’t call me that. All a Pearl deserves to call me is ‘Your Majesty’. I’m a Yellow Diamond. Don’t bring me to your level.”   
“Alright, well I can leave you here if you want. I didn’t have to stay with you. I could've easily went with Kyanite.” he shrugged and went back to starting the fire.   
It was silent for a great while. “...I didn’t like her touching you... “ Bill brought his knees closer to his chest. “Mom wanted me to scope out our kingdom, to build it for the both of us. I haven’t been here for long, but I know one thing. Whenever I touch you my gem gets all glowy and I can’t help it. It really sucks” A slight shock was evident on Dipper’s features.   
“Yellow Diamond…”   
“Please forget everything I just said!”   
“My Diamond, may I try something? You may behead me if you deem it inappropriate.” Blue Pearl promised, holding out his hand. Bill’s legs almost gave away as he got to his feet. Their hands molded, fingers intertwined within each other.   
Then the Pearl began to sing. “You’ve been acting awful tough lately, but inside you’re just a little baby.” Bill snarled as Dipper dipped him a bit. “It’s okay to say you’ve got a weak spot,” Bill took the upper hand, spinning Dipper. “You don’t always have to be on top.” Dipper cast his arm out, Bill extending the length. The pearl brought him back in just as quickly.   
“You’re vulnerable. You’re loveable, so loveable~” he tuned, watching as a light escaped from Bill’s teary eyes. His own gem, placed on the center of his forehead lit up as well.   
And suddenly it wasn’t just him, it was Bill too.   
“You’re vulnerable… I’m vulnerable… So loveable… So loveable....” The water reflected their current form. It was beautiful, graceful and well suited for the both of them. Diopside, instinctively they just knew their name. It was a part of them, just like the two gems who had unfortunately fallen into each other.   
“Can you teach me how to feel real?” Diopside let out a few tears, wiping them away from their clear grey-green orbs. “We are real.” Diopside let out a hearty chuckle. “Who am I?” Another giggle. “This is wrong!” They protested, however it came out in another bout of giggles. “No, it feels right… so right!” They spun gently, robes a flight. Never had one seen such beauty. Especially Dipper and Bill.   
They were together, but also apart. The were one. They were Diopside. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bill wanted to be fused all the time after that experience, but Dipper told him it wasn’t the best idea incase they came across another gem. They were nearing Yellow Diamond’s temple, the one Bill was supposed to find in the first place. This would be the end of the line, considering the obligation of going to his own temple and serving his mistress, whether that be Kyanite or Blue Diamond herself.   
“Dipper?” Bill jarred him from his thoughts, fingers grasping for him, afraid to loose him among the Yellows. They swarmed everywhere, every open space was filled with them and they were a risk of Dipper’s mobility towards Bill.   
“Yes, I’m here.” his voice was too calm for the current situation they presented themselves in. Bill frowned and laced their fingers together.   
“I don’t want you getting lost.” he murmured, tugging at his hand. Dipper nodded, keeping his gaze anywhere but Bill. 

When they reached the top of the temple, Dipper stopped for a moment. Bill cocked his head, confused. “Dipper, what-”   
“I’m not allowed inside... “ He his blank eyes glanced up at the great structure before them. Bill tugged at his hand again.   
“Of course you are, you’re my pearl.” Dipper shook his head, rubbing at the skin of his corporeal form.   
“I’m a blue Pearl, My Diamond. A blue Pearl. I cannot enter a Yellow temple.”   
“I’m a Yellow Diamond. This is my temple. You are allowed inside as my wishes permit.” He growled, yanking towards his chest. “Or maybe, you’d rather, be… together…” Bill’s lips ghosted over his. A blinding light drew attention to them, all Yellow heads turning to face the two.   
“What a disgrace!”  
“That’s disgusting!” Everyone scattered away from the fusion who stood up proudly. Their breast was puffed, hands on hips and a laughter falling through their lips.   
“Now! A green may enter a yellow temple because it is neither yellow nor blue!” Diopside bellowed, grinning ear to ear.   
“Kill the Pearl as you separate them!” A request by a Londonite.   
“How dare they corrupt our prince?!” Diopside lifted their nose up in disgust.   
“A Pearl is never just a Pearl! They deserve respect!” The fusion stomped, robes furling and hair brushing back. The ground opened a crack in the ground, broken gems crawling through. “Crack those who try to harm us!” They demanded, standing their ground.   
Before said zombies had a chance, a woman appeared, sword slicing through a few yellows as well as a few undead. The fusion backed up and looked up at the woman.   
She smiled gently and held out her hand. A booming voice shook the temple. “TAKE HER HAND AND YOU WILL BE NO SON OF MINE, WILLIAM.” Diopside flinched away slightly.   
“B.b.i.I.L.l. U.n.F.u.s.E.” The green gem shook its head with great force. “We’re one, I’m not afraid. Let us take her hand. You’ve been with the Sapphires. This is what they call prophecy.” The gleaming hand reached out and grasped the woman’s. A pearl stood defensively by her side, watching as the zombies vanquished those who stood in their way.   
“Come with us. We have another fusion just like you… You’ll be happy with us. But we request you help us fight the gems who wish to destroy this beautiful Earth.” Dio nodded and raised his sword.   
“Let’s Go.” 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“And that is how Bill and I met.” Dipper concluded. “And that’s why we refuse to fuse with anyone but each other unless the situation is life or death.” The young child looked up at Dipper with wide eyes.   
“You're just like Garnet!” he exclaimed, pushing himself from the bed of the truck. He flung himself at Dipper who caught him easily.   
“Yeah, I suppose so.”   
“So why’re you almost never here?” he questioned from the man’s arms.   
“We spend our days looking for broken gems and giving them a proper resting place. That’s why we only visit occasionally.” A certain yellow gem wrapped his arms around Dipper’s waist and laid his head on top of the man’s.   
“Are you guys fused when you do that?”   
“Most of the time, yes. But sometimes we need time to be ourselves. Or an individual person but being together in a couple’s sense. We love being Dio, and having almost mastered our gem finder, we may be able to bring those who were cracked back to life.” Bill buried his face in Dipper’s neck.   
“Man, I wanna help!” Dipper ruffled his curls.   
“You will someday, buddy.” He promised, removing his hand. “Once I figure out how to fix myself.” Bill’s hand traveled to the Big Dipper shaped crack in his gem. Dipper shivered involuntarily at the touch.   
“Dipper…”   
“It’s okay, Bill. I mean it’s time for him to know anyways.”   
“Know what??” Dipper moved his hair, showing off his blank eyes and cracked gem. “Dipper, I can fix that!” he promised, spitting into his hand. Dipper waved him off.   
“I need to save my sister first.”


	11. You're Insecure, Don't Know what for: Day 5 of BillDip week: Celeste Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to my Family!Au I mean you could just call it my Celeste!Au bc I might do different variations of the family!au in the future where they adopt or Dipper is a child and Bill is his father (That will be a familial relationship, to point out. I tend to stay away from underage Dipper as much as possible)  
> So, if you want to request more of this, just use Celeste!Au and I'll know what you're talking about :)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy my Day 5 prompt. It's a bit short because I didn't start typing it until today and I'm trying to get them all in on the correct days. I'll start tomorrow's today so I'll be a bit longer.

“Dipper?” He stood there, glancing in the mirror, top half exposed. “I-” Dipper quickly wiped the tears away from his eyes and spun around. Bill’s eyes traveled to the ace bandage wrapped around his chest.  
“Pine Tree, are you hurt?” He rushed forward, attempting to get to ace. Dipper pushed him back harshly, his whole body hitting the floor with a thud. He didn’t make any indication of pain, and just sprang to his feet again. His eyes burned with a bluish hue. “Who. hurt. you.” he demanded, his teeth gritting together.  
“No one, stupid!” He roared, throwing the closest thing he could find at Bill. Which happened to be a fork. It stuck in Bill’s outstretched palm for a moment, until he quite grossly ripped it out. He set it down on the dresser and strode forward again, trapping his hands next to him.  
“Tell me why you’re wearing the ace if you aren’t hurt.”  
“I have breasts and I want a flat chest-” he blurted out, eyes refusing to make eye contact. “And everyone always makes fun of me about how manly I’m not! I can’t grow facial or chest hair! I don’t have muscles, my mom would kill me if I cut my hair. Even though I’m seventeen! Grunkle Stan is pretty good about it, but every so often he’ll call me ‘she’ and you have no idea how much that hurts! You got to create your body, Bill! I didn’t… I’m stuck in this stupid female body and there is no way to escape from it! My own parents think I’m a disgrace! That’s why they sent Mabel and I to Gravity Falls!” he was sobbing at this point, face buried in the crook of Bill’s neck. His fingers were anxiously tangled in the fabric of the demon’s dress shirt.  
“... sometimes I wish I wasn’t born… it would’ve been so much simplier.”  
“Hey, Pine Tree. Life is about suffering, if we don’t suffer it’s a fantasy, a dream. Life is also about surviving, finding love and continuing the species. I know what it’s like to be human… trust me, I know how hard it is to wake up every morning and regret living. I know what’s like to hate the people who brought you into this world. I was a disgrace to everyone, even Star had trouble putting up with me for a few years.” Bill brought his chin up, trying to get him to make eye contact. “I have really strong feelings for you, Dipper. And damn, you’re more manly than me most of the time. You’re the manliest of the manly. I promise.” Bill pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.  
“Now, c’mon. If your parents won’t let you cut your hair short, we’ll have to cut anyways. Because you deserve to be comfortable in your own skin.” Bill pressed him around, and pushed him towards the hall.

Mabel was down the hall talking to Wendy. They both looked up at the sound of the door opening. Dipper flushed bright red, embarrassed at the fact that his ex crush and sister were looking at him with nothing on but his ACE.  
“Hey, Shooting Star, do you guys have any hair cutting scissors?” Bill moved in front of the uncomfortable boy, blocking their sight of his chest.  
“Yeah, why do you need them?” She cocked her head in confusion.  
“Pine Tree is getting a haircut today. It’s a big deal, Shooting Star.” He announced quite confidently.  
“AHHH I WANNA HELP!” She exclaimed, running into their room to get said scissors. Wendy nodded in agreement.  
“I’ll see if Mabel has any magazines we can use for reference.” The woman followed in after his sister. 

 

Dipper sat in a foldable chair staring in awe at the person in the mirror. He was definitely one step closer to becoming the real him. Bill smiled gently and finished the last snip. “Who’s the most precious human in the world?” He cooed, brushing off his neck. “You are, you are!” he exclaimed, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.  
Dipper glanced back at the two girls behind him. “I-” he started to tear up again. 

Dipper had finally found people who cared about him. And if his parents killed him for doing this, they could deal with a certain dream demon.


	12. I gave up everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the best I've done, but I was bored and watching ele's gravity falls stream. Tell me if you guys were watching it too. 
> 
> Also, this was originally supposed to be for tomorrow's Billdip week prompt, but it ended up being not like I wanted it to be. I wanted to make my Billdip week prompt fluffier. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy if you can

Everything was red. That’s all Dipper saw in this hellish realm. “Welcome, demons of all kinds to the end of this universe. Once I take it for myself, no one will be able to prohibit the mass destruction I will cause.” the dream demon promised the crowd, spinning his cane around rapidly. “And believe it or not, I already have a queen to help me rule!” he cackled, tossing another frozen human in the pile of gold.   
A handful of demon’s groaned, while others cheered at his statement. “Ah now, since I have chosen a queen, it’s only fit that I throw a ball in their honor, right?” he asked the adoring crowd. They all roared this time, stomping and cheering at his suggestion.   
“Time is an illusion, and the universe is a hologram! Party til we drop, party!” he declared, shooting off streams of fire into the sky. They exploded and lit up the sky. 

“Dipper…” Bill caressed his cheek gently. “My queen, join me for a dance, yes?” Dipper refused to make eye contact, knees bunched up to his chest and his gaze far away.   
“Pine Tree, c’mon. You’ll have fun. I promise~ There’s no Ford or Stan to tell us we can’t be together, and Mabel is locked away safely within her own dreams. There’s nothing to worry about now!” He exclaimed, trying to tug him up. It was useless. Dipper just slumped back down, refusing to give into Bill.   
“What are you afraid of?!” he growled, successfully tugging Dipper into his arms.   
“I’m afraid of you, Bill! You did all that stuff to my family, I don’t know if you’re gonna get sick of me and then just toss me aside one day! I have no one now!”   
“You have me! I’ll never toss you aside. We have a deal remember?” Bill’s fingers skimmed under the dress shirt he was wearing, and gently kneaded at the tattoo on his back.   
Dipper shivered under his touch and then broke away. “So what’s gonna happen? I’m gonna live in this world as your queen until I grow old and die, and then you’ll just pick another queen? What’s the point! Get a demon, not a human. I’m no use to you anymore, so there is no deal. It lost it’s color days ago, Bill.”   
“It lost it’s color because a demon can’t make a deal with a demon, Pine Tree.”   
“I’m not a demon.”   
“Those were the terms of the end of the deal, you agreed to them yourself. Once I saved your sister’s life, I would own you for the rest of eternity. Meaning, you become like me, Pine Tree. So there is really no need for a new queen is there?” He mused, running a hand through his messy blonde hair.   
“Why are you so insistent on making my life a living hell?”   
“Ah, Pine Tree, I’m simply preserving something beautiful.”   
“Stop! I want the apocalypse to be over! I wanna go to college, marry someone and have children! I want a normal life, not this bullshit, Bill!”   
Bill growled and pulled him to his chest. “And who were you planning on marrying, Pine Tree?” Nails dug into his back and Dipper winced.   
“I can’t have children and neither can you, Bill, so who do you think? A woman.” he seethed. Bill dug his nails deeper.   
“What about me, kid. Were you just gonna toss me to the side like you did with Mabel? You left her for years to suffer, and out of pity you decided to make a deal. We were together for 3 years, Pine Tree. Twenty-three is a little late to go to college, don’t you think.”   
“Of course not.”   
“Well,” Bill sighed, “You have no choice anyways. You’ll get used to it soon enough.” He let go of Dipper, blue flames dancing in his eyes. “And during the time you decide to act like a spoiled child, you can stay in the mindscape.” 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It seemed like years before Bill returned for him. He rocked slightly, tears streaming down his face. When Bill took him to the Mindscape, he didn’t tell him that him that his life would be put on repeat, for him to watch over and over again.   
“Pine Tree! I made us a child!” Said man burst into the mindscape, towing a baby in his arms. “So I took your DNA and mine, and created a fetus and put it in a reverse dream bubble! Instead of being frozen in time, it speeds up the process of time!” The baby cooed gently, reaching out to him. It’s mop of blonde hair stood out against everything else.   
“You left me here for years, Bill.” he growled, his eyes flashing dark blue. Bill’s face fell.   
“You weren’t ready to come out of the mindscape yet. I had to better myself for you, and I made him.” he held the baby out arms reach, accidentally dropping him.   
Dipper flashed underneath the baby, catching them. They let out a small giggle, and grabbed Dipper’s face. “You’re not ready to be a father, Bill. You’re hardly an adult to begin with.”   
“I stopped the apocalypse, Pine Tree. Ford, Stan and your entire family are back to their normal lives. Mabel is cured.” Dipper shot up, baby still in his arms.   
“I have to tell them I’m okay!”  
“Pine Tree, they’re all okay. That’s all that matter right?”   
“They must be worried about me!”   
“Dipper, they don’t remember you. I made a deal with you! You’re mine, okay? Why don’t you seem to understand that? I stopped my fucking kingdom from growing because of you. I made us a baby. I returned your family to their everyday lives. You know why?! Because I love you for god’s sake!” Dipper grew silent at Bill’s outburst.   
“I have sacrificed everything I care about so you can be happy! What more do you want!” Bill had tears streaming down his face.   
“I don’t wanna live forever, I wanna die. I wanna grow old. I wanna adventure. I want my sister.” Dipper began to cry as well. 

 

 

“Hey… shush.. Pine Tree… wake up.” he titled his head in confusion.   
“Bill?” Bill looked up shakily, tears gone.   
“You’re dreaming, Pine Tree. It’s only a dream.” his lips didn’t move with the words, in fact they didn’t move at all.   
“Bill?” 

 

Dipper’s eyes shot open and he gasped. His tired husband, Bill was rubbing his eyes and leaning over him. He yawned gently, giving Dipper a good burst of his morning breath.   
The brunette touched his cheek gently, wet streaks meeting his fingertips. “Hey, babe. Are you okay? You were screaming. It woke up Orion.” The small body crawled over top of his husband, flinging himself onto his crying father.   
“Daddy!”   
“Yeah… I was just having a bad dream…”   
“Was it the one I think it was?”   
“Yeah, I don’t know why I keep having that dream.”   
“Maybe we were together in a past life.” Bill teased, brushing a kiss to his forehead.   
“Yeah, maybe.” Dipper said uncertainly. Even if that was true, they were in a healthier and better relationship now than they could’ve been in, in that lifetime.


	13. Bipper: Celeste Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, so I actually have gotten fanart for my celeste!au!! Please go shoot me a request, or just check out the art @angst-mom on tumblr!!!  
> Anyways, I really enjoy this au! and will probably be writing it a lot!

“Dad? Sylvan wants me to go Jimmy’s party with her, can I go?” Dipper cocked an eyebrow.   
“Your ex, Jimmy?” She averted eye contact.   
“We got back together.” Dipper turned towards the bathroom where Bill was currently brushing his teeth.   
“Hey, William! Celeste thinks she’s going to a party!” Bill spit the bit of toothpaste into the sink, and opened the bathroom door for better access.   
“First of all Pine Tree, my name has never been, and will never be William. Second, I don’t see why not? I mean she is like sixteen now, isn’t she?” He leaned into the hallway.   
“You aren’t helping!”  
“See, the creepy triangle said I could go!”   
“I’m only creepy at night, Celeste. That’s when the monsters come out to play.”   
“Shut up! I don’t wanna hear about any of the dirty things you and my Dad get up to!”   
“I actually wasn’t implying that. It’s a bit concerning where your mind gets off to.”   
“WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHUT UP.” Dipper stressed, rubbing his temple. “Celeste, you aren’t going to the party. Bill, stop being a pissbaby and fighting with, Celeste. What are you?? A teenager??” Bill cocked his head to the side.   
“Yeah, I mean I’m stuck at nineteen for the rest of eternity. So technically I’m a teenager. Therefore, what you said is completely true, rendering it useless.” he remarked, rinsing off his toothbrush. “And I think she’s old enough to go. If she gets into trouble, or is in a situation where she could be hurt, she knows enough of her powers to defend herself.”   
“She could hurt other people, Bill.”   
“I hurt people too, and you still tolerate me.”   
“I told you to stop.”   
“I’m a demon, you really think I’d just give up all of my practices?”   
“Bill…” he warned, shooting him a glance.   
“Sorry, sorry. I forgot that you’re a spoil sport unless we’re Bipper.”   
“Bipper?” Celeste questioned warily. Bill let out a hearty laugh while Dipper blushed and coughed awkwardly. “C’mon! Who is that! I wanna know!”   
“Demons can possess humans, animals, basically anything that has a physical form. Bipper was originally just me possessing your father’s body, but as time went out, it became more fun to merge souls. Which is kind of like fusing them together into a new person. However, the person I’m possessing has to be okay with it to merge souls. It’s a consensual experience.” Bill explained with a slight smirk.   
“Oh cool! Can I possess people?!” Celeste exclaimed excitedly. Bill looked towards Dipper. Realization crossed the man’s face and he put his hands up in defiance.   
“Oh hell no, I’m not going to be a sick test dummy. Get one of your friends to willingly do it, Celeste.” Dipper refused to make eye contact with the two of them. He knew what was coming next.   
“We can at least show her how it’s done, right? I mean she’s gonna have to get her demon abilities sometime. It’s probably a good idea if I start training her in a controlled environment.”   
“Like where, the mindscape?” Dipper mocked, taking another sip of coffee.   
“Yeah, that’s exactly what I was thinking. Are you sure you aren’t in my head, Pine Tree?” The blonde teased, coming to stand behind Dipper. He shivered at the slight contact from his significant other.   
“Fine. We can do it once, Bill. Once. Do you understand me?” the brunette growled, slamming his coffee cup onto the table. Why did Bill have such an effect on him?   
“Knew you’d come around, Pine Tree.” he purred, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek, breath smelling of toothpaste and a sip of Dipper’s coffee he had stolen.   
“Get back so I can stand up.” Bill moved from behind him, going to stand at his position in front of the table. His hips swayed slightly with anxiety, rocking on his feet like a kid on Christmas morning. It had been almost seventeen years since they had been Bipper. If Bill was anxious he should’ve been as well. But… Dipper wasn’t nervous. Dipper was morbidly excited.   
“Alright, you know the drill, Pine Tree.” His body caught fire, flames licking the ceiling almost seductively. He held his hand out, beckoning him to proceed on his quest. “C’mon, you know it’s only the red and gold flames that can really hurt you. These will just feel really warm like every other time.” Bill assured, wiggling his fingers in a promising manner. Dipper hesitantly stepped forward, taking Bill’s outstretched hand.   
Then the started the dance. A dance with a devil? Maybe, but Dipper really didn’t care. It was nice, and felt right.   
Bill dipped him gently and leaned in for a kiss, lips softly molding against his. And then he was there, then the both of them, and then neither. It went rather quickly in perspective. 

Bipper stretched his back, popping a few joints. “Ah, it’s good to be back.” he chuckled slightly. “What a way to make an unintentional pun.” Celeste, who had been silent for the entire time spoke up, voice wavering slightly.   
“Dad?” Bipper’s eyes flickered towards her, slitted eyes staring her down.   
“And who are you?”   
“Your daughter. You’re composed of the person who gave birth to me, and the sperm donor. I-I’m Celeste.” Her eyes trailed to the still lingering fire. He cut his hand through the air, extinguishing it.   
“Well then, I guess there’s nothing I can really do about that…” he clicked his tongue.   
“I have a question! Dad said I wasn’t allowed to go to this party tonight, and I really want to go and I can take care of myself… so can I have your permission? It’s basically like getting Dad’s!” Bipper smirked.   
“Clever girl. You may not go to this human party, but gather your friends. We’ll take them to a party in the 45th dimension. It’ll be a time to die for.” he extended ‘die’ just a bit too long. She nodded slightly, afraid what would happen if she upset him. She was certain nothing good could come from it. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
“A party in another dimension?! Celeste you’re the coolest!” Bipper held the portal open as a bunch of teenagers poured into the 45th dimension.   
It was just what you would imagine a club would be like, strobe lights, booming music and crammed bodies.   
Most of the teenage boys had no problem going up and grinding with some humanoid demons. However, Celeste felt slightly uncomfortable. It wasn’t the booming music or the mass amounts of people. It was the fact that everywhere she went, Bipper would be there to pull her out of some sticky situation.   
That only left the question of, ‘is he watching me’ and if so, ‘how do I make it stop?’ Bipper was her father and that annoying triangle after all, so it only made sense if he was being protective, but this protective? She wasn’t even allowed to talk to anyone except Bipper or her friends.  
“Hey, sweet thing~” A voice purred, brushing hair back from her face. He had jet black hair and tattoos running up his shirtless chest. He laid a hand underneath her chin, bringing her gaze to him. “You’re a cutie. And half demon too~ What a gem you are.” he praised, trailing his fingers to her neck. Celeste’s eyes met with his. They were alluring, and deep purple, their depth was almost hypnotizing.   
“What don’t you come with me, I bet I can give you a good time.” He promised, gripping her hand. She nodded hazily, in a drunken trance.   
A hand shot out and gripped him by the throat. A hearty chuckle erupted from the mysterious being as he flung the demon to the side.   
“So you were gonna go with him, huh?” he smirked, dusting off his hands.   
“I didn’t mean to- I mean, I don’t know what came over me-” Bipper placed a hand on her shoulder.   
“But in all seriousness though, he was hypnotizing you.” the fusion grabbed her hand and started leading her back to the group of humans who had now figured it was probably best to stick in a group.   
“Bipper-”   
“Just call me, Dad okay? I mean I’m made up of both of your fathers and their love for you is sickening.” Celeste flushed, wide eyed.   
“You mean my dad, Dipper, right?”   
“Well yeah, but it’s been Bill’s subconscious who’s been preventing me from letting you talk to any demons. He cares a lot about you. He just doesn’t show it as well as he would like to, but it is there.”   
Bipper’s eyes were directed towards the direction he was pulling her in. “No, that can’t be right. Bill hates me. He’s made it very clear.”   
“He acts like he doesn’t like you because you don’t like him and it’s easier to cope.” They arrived at the group of humans and Bipper decided it was about time they returned to their own dimension. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Both Bill and Dipper had separated with no problems as soon as they returned home. Both were giggly and kind of drunk off of being together for so long. Bill was lounging on the couch and Dipper was showering, having it been his body they had used for that escapade.   
“Bill, can I talk to you?” she rubbed at her arms anxiously.   
“Sure, what’s up?” he placed a bookmark on the correct page and put his book down, giving her his full attention.   
“Bipper told me some stuff… like how you were protecting me while we were in the 45th dimension, and that you actually care a lot about me... “ Bill’s cheeks flushed bright red and he coughed awkwardly.   
“I mean, you’re my kid… I wasn’t allowed in your life for nearly 15 years. I just figured, if you hate me, and I act like I hate you, it’s better than trying to make you like me. I was a deadbeat, sure, but not purposely. I did some fucked up stuff to your father, trust me. And one of those problems is something he deals with daily. But I’ve been trying my hardest to fix everything I’ve done.   
So if you ever need anything, like maybe for someone to fall out of existence for a while, or if someone needs a good scare, let me know. I wanna be in your life as much as possible. So maybe work with me? I mean you don’t have to accept me into your family, or even get along with me if you don’t want to. Your comfortability comes first.” Bill ran a hand through his blonde hair and nervously laughed. Celeste flung herself at him and buried her face in his chest.   
“Thanks, D-dad.”


	14. im straight ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hell.   
> This is based off of a tumblr post.   
> I decided to do this since I haven't updated in awhile. I have quite a few one-shots written but I haven't revised them yet.

https://scontent-iad3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xal1/v/t34.0-12/12769584_540794069428014_489092443_n.jpg?oh=39710a883ddc361d3fd4bb682c3a2f16&oe=56D082AB

 

Mabel had just come home from a supply run when she heard a rhythmic banging. It wasn’t the normal rhythmic banging of the wax head of Larry King inside the furnace or the ice machine making it’s usual rounds. No. It was coming from their bedroom, where Dipper had been sleeping.   
Worry flooded her veins and she ran upstairs. “Dipper!” she threw open the door to see her brother sprawled out on his hands and knees, a panting mess as Bill hovered over top of him. To make matters worse, they were both naked and sweaty.   
“Mabel!!” Dipper screeched, trying to cover himself. “I can explain!!”   
“You’re fucking Bill.” she murmured dumbfounded. “I thought you were straight.”   
“I am, I just-”   
“I don’t even wanna-” She threw her hands up in defeat. 

 

Mabel locked herself in Soos’ office, trying to calm her breathing. What the actual fuck just happened. She unlocked her phone and sent a quick text to Wendy. 

HE WAS RAMMING IT IN HIS BUTT SO HARD WENDY HELP.

There was no reply, and Mabel was left to suffer in silence as the banging ceased upstairs. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dipper groaned gently resting his face in the pillow. “I fucking hate my life.” Bill rubbed his shoulder gently, still naked. “Kill me.”   
“No can do, Pine Tree. Best Friends remember?”   
“I fucking hate you.”   
“Same.” A ding erupted from Bill’s phone. 

Ice: hey  
Illuminaughty: hey!! do you… know things..?  
Ice: the sky is blue, penguins don’t have knees, and you fucked your best friend in the ass.   
Illuminaughty: oh  
He glanced over at Dipper, a gentle frown taking hold.   
Illuminaughty: but im straight ok.


	15. A king's job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amon tells me im really shitty

He stumbled down the hall, a fury in his veins. The two Pines twins were running as fast as they could from the furious demon. In a moment of weakness his human form had slipped and his real form stood tall. Or at least the form he had taken in the moment he had let his humanity slip through his grasp.   
“Sssshhhoooting Staaaaarrrrr, Pinnnnnee Treeeeeee.” he grumbled, smashing a few walls in the process. The girl was giggling, adrenaline running through her veins as she and her brother took off farther down the hall. This seemed to make Bill angerier.   
“Pinee Treeee, if you stop nowww I’ll let you livveee.” said boy glanced back just slightly, enough for Bill to see the pain in his eyes. But he kept running. Any promise Bill offered him now was worthless. He had already broken so many.   
“Pine Treeeeeeeeee.” he snarled again, this time more desperate. Dipper slowed a bit, almost contemplating stopping, but Mabel pulled him along once again, begging him not to give into Bill’s hypnotic words.   
However, since Dipper slowed, they were both closer to the furious demon, giving him the opportunity to scoop up the twins. His grip tightened around them, and he lifted them up, almost suffocating the two.   
“Youuuuu neeeeedd to learnnn, Pinnnne Treeee.” his words were slurred, and his eye twitched everywhere. Dipper adverted his gaze and went limp within Bill’s grasp. Mabel huddled towards him, still kicking her feet in a futile attempt to escape Bill’s grasp. 

His pounding footsteps alerted the two older twins. Sucking in a deep breath, Ford gave his sibling a gentle hug and they stood their ground waiting for the demon to return.   
“I caughhht them, Fordsy. Now… which one should I kill first?” he questioned, holding the two barely nineteen year olds. His eye begrudgingly flashing between a pine tree and a shooting star. When it landed on the shooting star he almost let out a sigh of relief. He raised his hands up reflexively, directed towards Mabel. She shut her eyes and let out a slight sob.  
“Wait! Bill! Ford told me the equation, I’ll give it to you, just don’t kill her!” he pleaded, squirming within the demon’s grasp.  
“Well, why didn’t you just say sooooo, Pine Tree?” the demon smirked, setting them both down and taking a humanoid form once again  
He stuck his hand out and brushed a bit of blonde from his face. Dipper shot Stan and Ford a look, a slight laugh escaping the demon’s lips.   
“Let’s get this show on the road.” Bill seemed oddly excited to say the least. He’d only ever been in Dipper’s body (deal wise) once or twice, but never in his mind.   
“Dipper, you can’t!” Stan pleaded, reaching out to him.   
“Dipper, my boy, listen to reason.” Ford requested, eyes showing no form of dire urgency.   
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” he sobbed, fingers gently meeting Bill’s. They intertwined fingers, fire flaring up around them. 

 

Dipper’s mindscape was exactly how Bill would’ve imagined it. Dense forest covered every aspect, shrouding them both in a hazy brush of fog. It was romantic.   
“You know I never would’ve killed you right, Pine Tree?” he murmured, fingers brushing the boy’s cheek.   
“I’m so sorry, Bill…” he let out a light sob.   
“Shhh, there’s nothing to be sorry about. As soon as you show me the equation you can become my queen and we can be together for the rest of eternity.” Bill hummed, finger’s trailing to his neck, breath ghosting over his lips.   
“I don’t know the equation. Bill, we’re gonna die in here.” his voice was quiet as Bill’s fury grew.   
“What the hell do you mean?” A spark of blue lit up the trees behind them.   
“They started it.” Dipper’s chocolate orbs flickered to the fire illuminating the demon’s features. “I- I think they knew about us. Ford told me he was going to erase my memory anyways if I didn’t break it off with you. He wants me to be perfect all the time, and it’s really shitty.   
But I can’t let you destroy a world that means so much to me. I can’t just sit by your side and watch as you kill innocent people…” Dipper gave Bill a gentle look. “I’ve loved you since I was like sixteen. And I know you aren’t all bad. So I want you to stop my heart. I know you can do it from here. I’ll go down with you, because that’s what a queen does for their king right?”   
“That’s right, Pine Tree.” it was soft and innocent. Two things Bill wasn’t.   
“You aren’t mad?”   
“We’re going to the dreamscape, Pine Tree. And there’s no one in this world who I’d want to explore it with more than you.” The flames were closing in, suffocating them.   
“Bill?” The demon grabbed his hips and pulled him close.   
“Hmmm?”   
“I’m scared.”   
“Me too, Pine Tree. But death is a pretty big adventure, isn’t it?” He molded their lips together as the flames consumed them. 

 

Dipper shot up from bed, the multitude of noise in California keeping him from getting a good night’s rest. Summer in Gravity Falls had been uneventful and he wasn’t looking forward to goingback anytime soon. The only question on his mind, the simplicity of…. why did he cry every time he saw a flash of blue eyes and blonde hair? And the echoing statement in his mind that played over and over; “But a King’s job is to die for his queen, if that is what they need.”


	16. Happy Late Valentines Day, Guys (Celeste!Au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im really shitty

“What do you want for Valentine's Day?” It was the first thing discussed between the two that morning. The cabin was bright and cozy, leaving Bill with a feeling of content. It didn’t last long, seeming as confusion was taking over his senses.  
“Valentine’s Day?” he questioned quietly. “What’s that?” Dipper sighed gently.  
“It’s a day where you give someone you love gifts of sweets or trinkets. It’s really not that big of a deal. I just felt like it might be nice to get you something.” Bill frowned gently, looking back to his cup of freshly brewed coffee in an attempt not to make eye contact.  
“How many of those have a missed while we were together?” He brought the spoon out of the cup and watched as the coffee dripped back down into the cup.  
“Only a couple, don’t get upset over it.” Bill stood abruptly, slamming his hands down on the table.  
“No, because I missed days to show you how much I feel for you. That isn’t fair! You should’ve told me sooner! I would’ve treated you like a KING.” he seethed, his eyes sparking with blue flames.  
Celeste came up behind him and pour a glass of ice water over his head. “Can you not proclaim your love to my father so early in the morning? It’s disgusting.” She yawned, moving to make herself a bowl of cereal.  
“You little….!” His face turned completely red, and his clenched fists lit up with cerulean flames.  
“Bill, if you burn my fucking table I will throw you in the bottomless pit.” Dipper warned, and Celeste shivered at the mention.  
His face returned to its normal shade, and he sat back down, scooping up a bit of eggs. He took a bite and then through the fork down. “I’m going to go get you a present.” he murmured before leaving both Celeste and Dipper in the house by themselves.  
Dipper sighed, turning to Celeste. “Why can’t you just get along with him?” he demanded, gazing up at her.  
“Dad, I just don’t think he’s the best thing for you to be with. He’s hurt you, and it could be worse this time.” She defended, laying a hand on his shoulder. Dipper sighed gently.  
“You’ve hurt me too, Celeste.”  
“I didn’t turn you immortal so you have to watch everyone you care about die!” She screamed, her normally deep brown hair erupting into blue flames.  
“I’m over it, Celeste! It is what it is!” He shot back, scraping his chair against the floor as he got up.  
“No you aren’t! I know you flinch when he touches you, and when his eyes glow like that you’re scared! He’s the reason you put up the boundary, for god’s sake!”  
“I’ve always been scared of him! But I’m also scared of what you could do! Believe it or not, you’re a lot like him!” her face fell. “I do love you, Celeste… you just scare me sometimes. Especially when you’re mad.” he took his plate to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water. She took it graciously, tears starting to well in her eyes.  
“I try to control it… there’s just this voice inside my head that keeps whispering to me about this place called the mindscape… It tells me things about this world too… things I don’t wanna know.”  
“We can write them in the journals, Celeste. It might be helpful one day.”  
“They tell me you’ll get hurt if you know these secrets. It isn’t good, Dad. I know all the secrets of the universe, and it could potentially kill you if I told you any of them.” She murmured, hugging him.  
“Write them down for yourself, they might still come in handy.” 

 

Celeste had gone out with one of the Corduroy girls for a bit, deciding it was probably a good idea to get a break from Bill.  
“Dipper?” Bill came in, dressed in a suit and bow-tie. The color yellow basically consuming his entire being. “I have a surprise for you.”  
“Oh?” he questioned, eyes flickering to meet a pair of golden orbs.  
“Follow me.” he motioned to the man and turned his heel, already planning on leading him to a desolate location. 

A boundary between the multiverse and our world was placed in a cavern far away from civilization. The only people who ever really visited were those of an ancient occult which Dipper had unfortunately run into when they figured out his immortality.  
However, when redone and made presentable, it could be absolutely breathtaking. Flowers, crossbreeds of those of our world and the next grew strongly around the outside of the cavern. Delving deeper inside, a waterfall gushed, illuminated by the twilight.  
In the middle, sat a sturdy oak wood table, hardly to be broken by any mere mortal man. “Bill…” he breathed, tone light and drifting. “It’s beautiful, how did you-” The demon simply raised a finger to his lips.  
“I figured it would be romantic? I’ve only ever wooed like two people before.” he shrugged gently, hoping his statement did not offend the man.  
“You’re an ass.” Dipper grumbled. “ But a nice ass. A very romantic ass.”  
“If you are going to compliment such an obscene place on my body, I might as well treat you to dinner first.” Dipper chuckled lightly, however there was a sharp edge to his tone.  
“What’s wrong?” Bill was the first to speak.  
“Why do you even tolerate me?” The demon cocked his head to the side in confusion.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’m whiny! I’ll admit that! I can’t even physically get my sex right! Like what the fuck! I have a fucking female body still, no matter how many chemicals I pump into it. I’m a shitty person for crying out loud.” Dipper groaned, throwing his hands in the air.  
“Dipper.” Bill brought his face up, eyes locking desperately on one another. “You may be shitty, but true love means putting away the flaws of your significant other and just living in the moment with them.” Bill tugged at his hand gently.  
“As for your body, don’t worry, I have something in mind.” The demon pulled out his chair and sat him down, enjoying the feeling of his warmth underneath his fingertips. Bill clapped his hands and ghostly servants appeared, serving the two. “Let’s eat.”


	17. Postage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you wanna shoot me a request, send it to my email or to my tumblr!   
> I have 4 on my list right now, and I'm still taking more, so please! send! me! a! request! :) :)

Dear Pine Tree, 

I’m not sure what made me fall for you, or for my feelings to be reciprocated. Maybe it was your nerdiness, or willingness to learn all the secrets of the universe. I know that what I did was wrong, and I know you may never possibly forgive me for I have wronged you on so many levels. I just need you to know that I never would’ve hurt you in anyway.   
I have no physical form. Which, I guess is what your and your family wanted. However, I found that if I think hard enough, I can recreate paper as well as words to go on it.   
I’m scared. I haven’t been so in the dark since I was a child and Will isn’t here to comfort me this time. I wish he was here… or you were here… I’m so lonely….

 

Dear Bill, 

As you may know, I still haven’t forgiven you. But I miss you too much to still be angry. What you did was really shitty and now look where you are. A vast, darkened space with no one to comfort you? That sounds terrible. Wouldn’t you rather be having breakfast with Mabel and I? Or cuddling in bed like we used to at 3 in the morning when we both couldn’t sleep? I miss those moments.  
Where did we go wrong?

 

Pine Tree, 

I can’t even place the blame on Ford any longer. I grew jealous, possessive of something I already was borrowing. He took up your time, energy and everything you could possibly put into life. The cuddling was down to a minimum, as well as your appearance for breakfast. I craved your attention. I wanted you to be mine, more than what you provided me.   
Eventually I gave up… you can’t force a songbird to sing, it must do it on it’s own. You, Dipper, are a songbird, and a most stubborn one at that. You never stay in your nest either, you must always be out and about. It’s tiring. I was tired.   
But I miss you… and I think I always will.   
How long has it been since I’ve been gone? It feels only like days, but eternity at the same time. 

 

My masochist Triangle, 

The journals are gone now, burned by your flames. I’ve been working on recreating them. Ford died five years ago, seeing as I’m now going on 25. So, six years since I’ve seen you. Five years since you sent your first letter.   
I met someone. Her name is Samantha, and… she’s pregnant. I do miss you, Bill. Everyday. But I’m going to be a father soon… and a husband to a woman I love. 

 

My beloved Pine Tree, 

It feels like days! Oh golly, how you’ve broken my heart. Darn, who even uses golly anymore? I’m happy you’re glad with Samantha. That makes me elated.   
How’s shooting star?   
I hope you finish the journals. I know they were really important to you. I still love you, kid. 

 

Don’t call me Pine Tree, Bill. 

That took quite awhile to get to me, or maybe you just held off on it? It would make sense.   
I just turned fifty. I have my own paranormal ghost hunting show. My son Tyrone is turning twenty five soon. I’m excited for him. Tyrone William Pines. He’s wonderful, Bill. He looks exactly like his mother.   
She died three years ago from breast cancer… so I guess I’m just not lucky in love. I’ve only ever loved the two of you.   
Mabel and I don’t really talk anymore. She accidentally shot Tyrone with a hunting rifle when he was fifteen, so I deemed it inappropriate for her to hang around him too much.   
Honestly… I never stopped loving you Bill Cipher. 

 

Pine Tree, my lovely, lovely Pine Tree.

I’ll find a way out of here, and I’ll claim your soul. You’ll be mine again, I’ve decided. I’ll reincarnate you if I need. And we’ll be together forever. I promise.

 

My Love,   
That sounds absolutely wonderful. However, I’ve reached the prime age of 85 and my doctor is certain I will not live more than a few months. I’ve spent my whole life missing you, Bill. And I haven’t realized you have always been only consistent thing in my life. You’re an ass. You’re a masochist, you’re a fucking demon.   
But I still fucking love you even though I’m laying in this hospital bed dying and you’re not here to hold my hand. 

 

Pine Tree, 

I love you. I love you, don’t leave me, I swear. Don’t be like Will. Don’t be like Star. DON’T FUCKING LEAVE ME. YOU’RE THE ONLY THING KEEPING ME SANE, I NEED YOU. 

 

Bill Ciphar, 

Helo, I’m Dipper! Papa told me bout these boks in the atic. They said if I left you a leter al my dreams would come trwe! Im 5 and in kinergaten! Papa says that im relly smart 4 my age.   
I gess my dream is 2 not be lonly. I hve this werd mark on my forehead frm my lots of grets granpa! I was namd after him to becse Papa thoght it wold fit!   
Rite bck son!

-Ur Friend, Dipper.

 

Dipper, 

Hello! I’m Bill Cipher, a powerful dream demon. It’s nice to meet you. But I think it’s a little early for us to be friends. I’m much older than you. I feel like it’d be good for you to make friends your own age. I’ll be entering the real world soon, so maybe when you’re older we may meet. I’d love to tell you stories about your great grandfather.   
Buy gold, bye.


	18. the only fluff I'll ever write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm alive! At least I think! 
> 
> Some stuff happened, and I was kind of emotionally tired, and didn't feel like writing.   
> So have this little snippet!   
> I'll be back with regular updates pretty soon, so don't worry.   
> I need to work on my no.6 fic too so i mean the updates might be a little slow! 
> 
> Also, for regular updates on what i'm up to, look up @angst-parental on tumblr.

“You asshole!” Dipper screamed, beating against his back. Bill just chuckled gently, rubbing his thigh gently. “Celeste is gonna get home soon, and you just can’t-!” Bill dropped him on the bed, lips instantly meeting his. Dipper closed his eyes gently, melting into the kiss.   
“Celeste can be disgusted. I wanna just shower your face with kisses right now, and tell you everything is okay.” Bill murmured, eyes meeting Dipper’s chocolate orbs.   
Dipper’s eyes kept his gaze. “Bill…”   
“You’re gonna be okay because I’m gonna shower you with thousands of kisses, because I love you. And because you’re the most beautiful boy in the world and I don’t know. I don’t have to have reasons. I just wanna love you because I do.”   
“ I love you too, Cipher.” he murmured, pressing a quick peck to his lips.   
“Hold on, I’m gonna make this all good.”


	19. Benerath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this oneshot?   
> I have no idea either honestly.   
> I just had the idea that Bill would probably crochet sweaters for everyone. 
> 
> And I'm trying to try other genres besides angst.   
> But don't worry, I'll be getting back into the angst soon enough. 
> 
> Angst is what I'm best at.

“Bill what are you doing?” Dipper brushed a few strands of hair from his forehead. Bill sat huddled over a plethora of yarn and a small hook. His mismatched eyes flickered across the stitches, appreciating the smooth lines. “Bill, are you listening?”   
His orbs met with a pair of chocolate brown ones. “Yeah.”   
“What are you doing?”   
“Crocheting. I need to finish some things.”   
“Okay…. Welll… for what?”   
“Places, and happenings.”   
“Bill, that doesn’t answer my question.”   
“You don’t need to know yet.” Dipper pushed the crocheting aside and sat in his lap, legs on either side of the man. The other let out a gentle sigh, and placed his hands on the brunette’s hips. “Seriously, Pine Tree. I need to finish them.” Dipper’s lips hovered over Bill’s neck.   
“Why?”   
“Protection from the elements.” Dipper pressed a gentle kiss to the crook of his neck.   
“Mhmm. Why is that.”   
“Something’s coming, I feel it.” His eyes got distant, and his look glazed over. “I’m going to have to go full demon mode if I want to protect you. So you’ll have to watch my body.” Dipper pressed his hands to Bill’s cheeks, worry evident in his eyes.   
“What’s coming, Bill? What do we need protection from?”   
“My brother.”   
“William? I thought he was stuck in another dimension?”   
“No. William is my biological sibling. This brother is only that by demon bloodlines. He is Star’s first born son. One of the leaders of the apocalypse.  
Fortunately it’s just him coming, and not the rest of the team, otherwise the apocalypse would begin.”   
“You started the apocalypse.”   
“They’re the bringers of the natural apocalypse. I am more powerful than them if faced individually, but if all together, their power even out matches mine.”   
“Is it likely that they’ll be brought together?”   
“No. Orithe was put to sleep ten thousand years ago by Will. Dunnerath is Will’s ex-boyfriend, and because Orithe stole Will from Dunnerath they won’t speak to each other. And the other 10 are somewhere across the dimensions wreaking havoc on poor souls.”   
“Oh.”   
“I mean Sarathenith might show up at some point. But she’s just famine so she doesn’t really do anything major. Except give you a terrible eating disorder. Which I have experienced first hand. It’s not pretty. But if you don’t give into her charms it’s easy not to fall into her spell.” Bill’s forehead was placed against Dipper’s. It was an attempt to calm Bill, but also to curb Dipper’s jealousy.   
“So you dated then?”   
“Briefly. I was trying to get over someone very special to me. But she didn’t really cut it. She wasn’t the right… how do I put it… She wasn’t the right fit. She was just a little too feminine for my tastes. Not that there’s anything wrong with being feminine. I just really like guys. Boys by soul is what I’m mainly attracted to. Her soul is just too feminine for my taste. “ He scrunched his nose in disgust.   
“And me? I curb your tastes?”   
“You have a male soul. My soul only fits well with other male souls. Or partially male souls.- However, we’re getting off topic. I know you would love to discuss my sexuality, but right now is not the time nor place for such a conversation.”   
“Oh. Okay.”   
“Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to my project.” His hand grasped the crochet hook and his yarn as he pulled the half crocheted sweater into his lap. It was a brilliant maroon, his mother’s favorite color. Next to it was a finished royal blue and a rainbow colored one which were slightly smaller.   
“Who are these for?”   
“You and Mabel. You two were my top priority. Then comes everyone else.”   
“Why’re we-”   
“I care immensely about you. And if a twin dies, the other is emotionally devastated. So, I did not want you to go through that. Hence her being my second priority. Making you two, my top priorities.”   
“Bill… what about you?”   
“My power will protect me. But at that time, I’ll be shedding my human form. This one I made from scratch when I promised you eternity. My actual human body faded out of existence shortly after my demonhood.”   
“Make me a demon so I can protect you.” If Bill would have been drinking anything, it would be all over the boy’s face.   
“It’d take much longer than what we have, Pine Tree. Star did it within a period of almost fifteen years. If I were to rush you through the transition, you’d most likely become corrupt. An actual demon.   
Those of us transition fully when we finally lose hope or have accepted our insanity. Those who are forced through the full transition within days would be mentally unstable. They’re perfect killing machines- Star used them in her army. But they lack morals, or love, or anything that makes them associate with their past humanity.” Bill picked up the crochet hook again and continued his project. Dipper glanced at the hands between their bodies.   
“Bill… you’re going to have to do it sometime. Otherwise I’m going to die.”   
“You won’t. I’ll make sure of it.”  
********

Bill’s eyes went wide, scelara’s flaring. “Benerath is coming today.”   
Dipper had been eating breakfast, eyes nearly closed, and oatmeal almost dripping out of his mouth. “Wat.”   
“Put on your sweater now. And call your parents and tell them to put theirs on.”   
“Bill. Hold on.” Dipper rubbed his eyes sleepily. “You already woke me up at 4 in the morning so you could draw some of my blood, and now you’re forcing me into a sweater?”   
“Yes. I’m going to shed soon, I’m going to need you to watch after my body. Okay?”   
“Oh alright.” He begrudgingly stood up, feet shuffling as he did so.   
“This is for your benefit, Pine Tree!” 

********  
If there was one word to describe Bill Cipher in this moment, it would have been ‘godly’. Dipper had honestly just assumed that his demon form would’ve been the triangle he sported all through his childhood. However, he was most certainly wrong.   
Sure, his head was definitely the triangular object he had assumed, but his body was that of a greek god.   
His brother, as Dipper had questioned and received no answer, stood a ways away. He was the same, except for the crown of frost licking at his forehead.   
A winter had hit Gravity Falls harshly, killing quite a few people. Frozen within seconds of Benerath.   
“Why have you come? Was your world of frost not enough for you, Benerath? Why must you destroy a town that I have already claimed?”   
“This is what you’ll never understand. William owned this town, not you, Bill.”   
“He passed it onto me when your mother cast him into a different dimension.”   
“That’s no excuse. I’m here to take over.”   
“I’m gonna have to say no to that. I have people here. My people. Those who I rule over.” Benerath left out a hearty chuckle.   
“Like your little boyfriend? I bet the only time he worships you is in bed.” Dipper blushed brightly.   
“Don’t even speak to him. You know I can kill you in one fare swoop.”   
“You and what army? You’re missing the brains, Bill~”   
If Dipper had to say there was a moment where everything turned definite in Bill Cipher’s brain, that would be it.


	20. Find Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm disgustingly trashy. 
> 
> And it's Sunday, perfect time for sin. 
> 
> Have more Celeste Au
> 
> Sorry it's short, I'm gonna try to get two out today.

Bill titled his head to the side, a light gold blush adorning his features. “Dipper?” The boy’s lips halted, and his head shot up, blank eyes meeting Bill’s gold ones.   
“Have you forgotten me again already, your highness?”   
“You aren’t the same Dipper I know. Your eyes…” The Pearl shifted uncomfortably.   
“I’m blind.”   
“I know. It’s kind of obvious.”  
“Where is my diamond?” Bill glanced around, a pristine palace in front of them.   
“I’m not sure. I was teaching my daughter magic and suddenly I was here.”   
“You have a daughter? What gem combination is she?”   
“She’s not a gem. She’s a mixture of demon and human. My Dipper gave birth to her a long time ago. He’s gone now. Not dead, but lost in some endless plain of stars. We’re searching for him. And that’s what lead me here.”   
“How did you lose your pearl?”   
“He’s human… not a pearl.”   
“I’m sorry… however, how did you lose him?”   
“He sacrificed his body to a god. His body remains, plagued by a merciless deity, but his soul is stuck somewhere called the mindscape with my mother. I’ve been locked out since.”   
“That is unfortunate, my diamond. How can I help?”   
“Do you know where I can create a summoning circle?” Bill questioned gently, seeing hurt in the man’s features. He looked so much like his Dipper, except for the blue tinged skin and blank eyes.   
“Yes. Our palace has a few. Which element are you looking to summon?”   
“Spirit.”   
“Alright, follow me.” Pearl’s fingers intertwined with his as he lead him to the summoning circle.   
*****

“Where’s my Dad?” She stood defensively, hand raised with flames sprouting from her fingertips. Her hair was pushed back into a forced bun, her clothes dirtied slightly by the impending apocalyptic state of the world.   
“I’m sorry?” Diamond stood confused, feeling his eyes. They were both there…   
“My dad. What did you do to him?”   
“I’m sorry, young human. I’m not sure of who your father is. I’m merely trying to find my Pearl. Do you know where he could be?”   
“What the hell is a Pearl?”   
“Usually a servant, however, I fell in love with mine, and now we live in a palace. His nickname is Dipper.” Celeste sucked in a sob.   
“Don’t ever say that name again. Especially since you aren’t my dad.” Diamond cocked his head.   
“I’m sorry… I assume I am in your father’s body. So that would mean we are the same, yet from different universes. What has happened to your Dipper?”   
“I said don’t say his name!” A tear streamed down her cheek.   
“I’m Sorry, I couldn’t imagine losing my Pearl.”   
“He is trapped in the mindscape with my grandmother.”   
“Where is the mindscape, dear?”   
“The boundary between life and death. Where demons and angels fight eternally to keep balance to the world. Gods watch over them, owning angels or demons to fight for them. Demons and angels alike can become gods if they kill one and take their throne.”   
“Sounds terrifying. Sounds a lot like homeworld.”   
“Where’s that?”   
“It’s over three galaxies, the population is gems, as well as some foreign prisoners used as slaves.”   
“What are gems?”   
“Well, just think of humans but we’re different colors, have magic and a gem protruding off of our body.”   
“Weird.” Celeste ran a rag over her blood stained katana.  
“If you don’t mind me asking, where are we?”   
“Purgatory. That asshole who took my father’s body stuck me and Dad here. It’s right next to the mindscape.”   
“Then let’s go.” Celeste let out a dry laugh.   
“It’s not that easy, Ring Filler.” The katana was sheathed and thrown over her back. “Now let’s figure out how to get my Dad back.”


	21. Lineage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a 1 page short because I wanted to get something out.   
> Finals are coming up so I'm stressing,   
> but I promise as soon as summer hits all I will be doing is writing oneshots.

“So all you have to do is slit his throat and we’re home free.” The boy whispered in his ear, a sinister smile gracing his features. Ford clutched the knife shakily, tears streaming from his eyes.  
“Bill, I can’t- He’s my son-” He gasped out, his hands forcefully dropping the knife.   
“Tsk.” Bill teased, brushing his fingers across Ford’s arm, making him shiver. A deep frown made it’s way onto Bill’s features. “Your soul mark. It doesn’t belong to me… someone in your lineage…” Bill’s eyes glanced towards the baby in the basket.   
Without a moment's hesitation Bill swooped the baby up. They were getting closer. “On second thought, this baby is worth something to me. He will be one more in the line to birth my soulmate.” 

********

Bill placed a hand on Dipper’s shoulder, a sinister smile gracing his features as he whispered in his ear. “Pine Tree, all you have to do is slit his throat and we’re home free.” Dipper glanced at his great uncle, who he had just learned recently was his great grandfather. The knife shook within his grasp.   
“Bill- I-”   
“It’s a rite of passage into the Cipher bloodline, Dipper. You have to kill an ancestor or descendant.” Ford gave him a nod of approval. “It’s what you have to do to gain infinite knowledge. I almost killed your grandfather for that information.”   
“You what?” Dipper screeched, his eyes going wide.   
“I almost killed your grandfather, as an infant. And I’ve done other very questionable things. I’ve lived a good life. It’s okay.” Ford gave him a smile just as Dipper bathed all three of them in a shower of crimson.   
“Welcome to the family, Pine Tree.”


	22. Surrender: 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I made a billdip fanfiction, following one specific plot line.   
> Please go check it out! It's on my account!

The celestial prince Bill Cipher was born on a day filled with sunlight and joy. The whole kingdom rejoiced at the sight of his golden locks and innocent features. A kind and gentle ruler, they thought. One that would bring them to the new age. Oh how they were so wrong. 

The first whipping boy lasted through the ages two to five. He was an older boy, nearly fifteen. And Bill absolutely adored watching the blood seep from the lacerations on his back. He’d break lamps, throw fits, and even killed his nanny. Which ended in the death of his whipping boy, and sparked the discussion to get a new one.   
Bill’s parents weren’t ready for such a child. They were kind, and considerate, and couldn’t bring themselves to hurting their child even though he was literally the spawn of Cthulhu. So they acquired a new one. Jeremy lasted until Bill turned 11, which ended tragically when Bill burned down an entire village.   
That ended in the brutal murder of Jeremy Fitzgerald.   
Hunter Mclane lasted from 11 to 14, and Norman Just hosted years 15 and 16. Bill was absolutely delighted to see them die brutal deaths, as he did with everyone. 

Gideon Gleeful was a pudgy man, and by far, Bill’s favorite piece of shit in the entire universe. He brought him these magnificent toys, his gruesome marionettes, held together by the strings of his indecency.   
The day Gideon brought Dipper Pines, it was raining. Which Bill found were always the best type of days. When the sky was grey, and nothing could be seen onwards. It was the one day when the other deities could not see his wrong doings. It was also the day that they could not see Bill’s most prized possession and take him away. 

The Pines boy kneeled in front of Bill Cipher, head bowed and a look of disgust present on his grimy features. “Boy?” Dipper didn’t look up. He kept his head down, matted brown hair bobbing farther towards his bony abdomen. “Boy.” The deity demanded, wretching his head upwards. Golden eyes locked with hazy brown ones and Bill gave a grunt of satisfaction.   
When the first blow struck his back, he let out a pained whimper, and slumped forward. Though he refused to make a sound. Usually the boy’s would curse Bill’s existence, swear to the heavens and make sure all the deities knew that Bills should be thrown into the cosmos.   
But Dipper Pines didn’t. He just bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed and slumped forward. By the time it was over, Bill realized he hadn’t even made it through the first beating conscious. 

****  
“William. Sit with me.” Bill’s mother requested, a gentle smile fitting her features. The young god sat himself down, fingers tracing over the soup spoon lightly.   
“Yes, mother?” she brushed a bit of golden locks behind her ear.   
“So you met Dipper the other day, didn’t you?” she murmured, her smile was a bit blinding.   
“Yes…” Bill paused. “How old is he? He doesn’t seem older than fifteen.”   
“That he is, my sun.”   
“Why is he younger than me?”   
“You’re going on seventeen now, darling. There aren’t many boys after that. They’re called whipping boys for a reason.”   
“Why did we get a weak one?” Bill murmured detestably.   
“He was chosen from the Sylvanic kingdom as their sacrifice. He’s the most brilliant in the entire planet. Except our royal scientist Ford.”   
“Then why is he a whipping boy? Shouldn’t he be a scholar?”   
“He was too poor.” Star paused. “I promised him if he could live until you turned eighteen, when you were crowned, then I would pay for his degree.”   
“Do I not receive anymore boys when I turn eighteen?”   
“You won’t be a boy anymore, love.” Bill’s eyes grew wide wide in realization. “Then you will rule our kingdom and choose which path you will follow. I can only hope as your mother, that you do not pick the route of your grandfather, and that you will choose the way your mother and I have ruled.”   
“Mother.” he ruffled a hand through his golden locks, lazy eyes meeting her beautiful blue ones. “I’m not sure our people need kind rulers. We see how that has gotten us.   
There is more poverty than when Grandfather Griffin ruled.”   
“Dear, that’s because he just killed the poor and hoped for the best.” Star pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Dinner will be at six. Your mother will be very unhappy if you skip again.”   
“No promises.” he slammed the chair into the table, storming away from the conversation. 

Now, the young Cipher would have done something remotely terrible which would have ended in at least 20 lashes for the poor Pines boy if he hadn’t met him in their garden.   
He looked terrible, bandages peeking out from underneath his tee, and his skin paler than the vampiric gypsy tribe that liked to hang out in the Moon forest. His curls, which Bill assumed would look quite nice if they were not covered in mud and blood, had sticks haphazardly tossed in them. He looked like death, and Bill was certain he knew what it looked like from the many executions he had witnessed.   
Once Dipper had spotted him, he straightened his posture, bowed and kept his head low, as did any peasant in the face of royalty.   
“At ease.” Bill murmured, coming near to glance at the rose beds he was studying. “I heard you’re actually quite intelligent.”   
“Vaguely so, my lord.”   
“Don’t be so modest. Are you brilliant or are you a fraud?”   
“My village elected me as the sacrifice because of my intellect, my lord.”   
“What did your family think of that?”   
“My great uncle was killed by Sir Gleeful for the capital. My sister, not only heartbroken by the death of our uncle also had to witness the same man rip me away from her. To this job.” Dipper seethed, running a finger over one of the petals.   
“You have spirit.” Bill murmured, glancing at him in slight adoration. “Normally after the first whipping the boys refuse to speak to me. They claim muteness. But you… you’re full of hope still aren’t you?”   
“I want to see my sister again, my lord.”   
“Ah, well, Pine Tree, you’ll have to wait until I’m eighteen. If I find it in my heart not to execute you first. Or just keep you.” Dipper adverted his eyes, brown hues searching for some answers within the vibrant red.   
“Sorry for speaking out, my lord.”   
“Let’s make a deal, Pine Tree. You converse with me, openly, and I will grant you some freedoms. However there will be boundaries. You cannot disrespect me, talk to me in front of my peers, or tell my mother’s that we are doing such.” Bill paused, glancing up at the huge castle. “In return I will let you see your sister and converse with the kingdom scientist.” Bill stuck out his hand. “Deal?”   
Dipper grasped it gently and shook it. His hands were clammy and admitted a slight sweat. Bill felt a light shock go through him at the contact.   
“Deal, my lord.”


	23. Just a vent fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I get into moods where I have to destroy characters.  
> Skip this if you want.  
> I just needed to free type and then convinced myself to post it.

Will Cipher is not in the best shape. Not mentally, or physically and Bill is honestly concerned. Will could start at the beginning if he wanted. But what’s the use? No one has ever done anything for him. Until now of course.  
It started with Wendy I think. They had always been vaguely concerned for him at least to some extent. Maybe not in the beginning. Bill was. He always had been. 

I guess it started before William was born. Both Joshua and Star had always told him of the unfaithfulness of the two. Especially since William might not have been Joshua’s in the first place. Star had run away with a man named Tad Strange a couple weeks before the twins were conceived. Both Joshua and Star had the hazy brown eyes Bill possessed, but Will held a pair of bright blue. The blue Tad Strange possessed.  
It’s rare, but twins can be born from two different sperms. And two different eggs. He was most likely a bastard child. A disgrace to the Cipher name. As Joshua had been in the first place. 

There were moments when Will was three, which he remembers quite clearly. Well, clearly enough to be afraid of suffocating. He had uncles, you see. On Star’s side, who came to stay with them, raise them into proper children.  
Proper children, my ass.  
All they did was torture William, shove him under blankets and pillows and sit on them. He’d scream and cry but never once had they let him once. Usually it was Star who came to save him. But she didn’t discipline them, it was just a general warning. “Don’t do it again or you’ll get in trouble next time.” They never did. And William was left to suffer. 

The time in between that and nine are a bit fuzzy and he barely remembers anything from that period.  
When he turned nine, Star and Joshua began fighting. Physical fights where either one or both of them would leave with bruises. Will would scream at them to stop, but every plea was met upon deaf ears. And suddenly he was involved. With a wooden spoon to the neck and welts that lasted into the following days. 

And then it reached it’s peak. Joshua and Star were fighting loudly, their other siblings that had accumulated during the time between Star and Joshua. There were four. One of them was barely one, and didn’t need to experience the fucked up love story this was.  
He stood there silently, phone gripped tightly enough to turn his knuckles white. He shook. Will didn’t exactly know if it was from anger or from the level of adrenaline pumping through his veins. It didn’t really matter in the end.  
The phone went soaring, it’s white plastic outer shell hit Joshua square in the occipital section of his head. The color drained from Will’s face as Joshua turned, hand dropped Star as she coughed up air that was trapped in her lungs. She couldn’t breathe, Will. You did good, Will. But he didn’t feel that.  
He did however feel the push down the stairs, and the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He laid on the steps for a few moments, gathering himself, making it seem like he had passed out. Joshua left him alone and went back to Star who was screaming again. But not for the safety of her fallen child. For the sense of mortality her husband lacked.  
They had another house phone. He pushed himself up and bolted to make sure the other kids were secure. Emeline was screaming, her innocent eyes wide and unsure of the danger. But she knew it was there.  
Even though his body ached, he held her, shushing the crying child. Dustin, Nate and Bill were all playing out in the neighborhood, thankfully. She was set back down in her crib, and he ran for the phone. His grandfather. He had to call his grandfather. 

His grandfather had a gruff voice, it was very recognizable, and he kind of felt more secure. Afterall, Star had told him when there was an emergency to go straight to him and not the police like they had taught him in school. “Something happened, Pupa.” his voice was small, and fragile. He hated it himself.  
“What happened?” There was a sense of urgency in his voice. However, Will heard someone coming down the stairs so there was a moment of hesitation where he hid himself. He waited for the front door to slam closed before he spoke again.  
“Something happened with Daddy- Mommy is hurt- I don’t know what to do.” 

They moved in with their grandparents soon after, not having beds let alone proper clothing. They took what they could get, and slept on the floor. Food was scarce to begin with, but as soon as winter came and his grandfather couldn’t work it became scarcer.  
Star got a job thankfully, and they were able to live in a house with their grandparents for some time. Their beds had been received, along with clothes and toys. Joshua was out of the picture, and for a long time Will was okay with that. Bill missed him. He used to get so excited when he saw him. He used to think there was nothing wrong with him, that he was perfect. That they could all be perfect again. But Will would rather kill himself than have to live with the fighting. Too bad he never got the chance.  
When he was ten, Star moved them in with her grandmother. She was crooked old lady with a crooked sense of justice. The first night they were there, he wanted to wear his nightgown. He felt more comfortable in it then anything. It felt like safety to him. This woman came upstairs, screaming about how he needed to put on shorts or she would beat him bloody. Guess which happened. Here’s a hint. Even if he had put shorts on at the point, his back and ass were too welted and bloody to even consider.  
This happened morning after morning. He’d be hit, or pushed or something unless he gave into her stupid ideology. She was racist, homophobic and not pleasant to be around. The day that he went to his teacher and told her that his grandmother had hit him, he was given a serious expression and asked, “Well what did you do to deserve it?”  
They moved out soon after, probably the risk of child services being called by neighbors. 

Then they were back in with their grandparents. It was okay for awhile. Star worked, Grandma watched them, and gave them sweets (which caused Will to be a bit chubby). However, Grandma wasn’t their biological grandmother. She was sweet enough of course, and he would’ve taken her over Penelope anyday.  
Remember those uncles? Yeah, those were Penelope’s kids. Guess what? Penelope was just as bad, if not worse. She’d hit Will for no reason, take food and blame it on him, steal money and accuse him. She also emptied his college jar for cigarettes and booze, which Star had no problem pinning on him.  
Good news, Guys! You think those grandparents stood up for Will? Not a chance in hell. Pupa even hit Will occasionally, especially since he was drunk half the time. 

 

We’re gonna skip forward to when Will turned twelve. Because of the moving, and the overall shittiness of his situation, he never really made any friends. Except of course for Alex and Callister, but they never had classes with him and soon became part of their own cliques.  
He met Carl, a sort of popular boy with a decent reputation. He was into theatre, outgoing and sort of fun to be around. It was no wonder they became ‘close’ so quickly.  
Fun fact about Will, when you earn his trust he will never shut up. He’ll talk about everything and anything. No matter the topic. He’ll talk about his fucked up past because to him, it was story worth sharing. If he trusted you, he trusted you with his life, and that means his past as well.  
Anyway, Carl and his clique liked to pick on this boy, Falon who was what you would call ‘scene’. For the fact that Carl was being kind of an asshole, and because he thought Falon was kind of cool, he befriended him.  
Boy was that probably the worst decision this kid ever made. Because once Jack came along, things went to shit. Carl became a fuckboy and Falon fucking ate up that bull. Jack followed.  
See, Carl had these ghetto ass friends who had sex and did all these drugs that Will would never dream of doing. They tormented him. Beat him, called him fat, ugly, tore into his self esteem like it was a fucking animal carcass. He hated himself. He wanted to fucking die. In the December following his twelfth birthday he tried.  
While Star was busy driving, he felt it was the perfect opportunity to try to throw himself from the moving car. He would’ve succeeded too if fucking Dustin wouldn’t have told on him. Star grabbed him by the collar and beat the shit out of him for even considering such a thing. 

Following this, he started talking to Falon again, and this boy taught him the act of self harming. Now, Falon did a lot of fucked up shit, most of which Will was watching when given the chance. Stuff that would probably get you arrested. But, he never did. He rode in the back of a cop car once or twice, but that was because either Star had called the police about him so called ‘running away’ or the crime wasn’t serious enough to take them in.  
The worst he did was follow this boy on some vandalization runs.

Things went south with Falon again, and Star learned he was cutting himself so there goes a hospital visit and the worst experience of his life. For god’s sake, someone stole his clothes. He ended up in this partial program for school. It was meant for those who needed emotional stability at school. And boy howdy did Will need that.  
So that happened, and it was over and done with. And cyber happened. And Star throwing him into nightstands and hitting him until she called the police happened.  
No one believed him. 

He got through eighth grade okay, Carl and Falon were still little bitches, and Jack came around but they were just acquaintances. It was good. And he was super happy to be moving out of that hick billy town. Him and Callister got fake married, because that’s a thing you do in middle school. As well have a fake child together named Samantha Taylor. 

Ninth grade came soon enough. It was a new school, no one really knew him. A fresh start. Star had stopped hitting him, an attempt at impressing her new bo, Christopher. The man who eventually got her pregnant.  
Will met Adrien on the first day. Honestly, Adrien did not seem like the type of boy Will would be friends with, but boy was he wrong. Their friendship bloomed.  
May came around, Star was seven months pregnant and had a craving to get under his skin. They both screamed, and she tore apart his room. The police were called. They did nothing.  
The summer was terrible. Will was diagnosed with some rare blood pressure shit, and the heat made it drop so he barely got out of bed. Star wouldn’t let him hang out with friends. Adrien came over once, and forced him to watch Boku no Pico with him. Which was a terrifying experience to relive.  
September was his favorite. Things started to finally look up. You see, Adrien loved this coffee shop. He went every year to this huge celebration they did, and wanted Will to tag along. Of course Will wanted to go. I mean c’mon.  
So they went. And that’s when he met Wendy. They exchanged snapchats and soon became friends.  
Will loved Wendy. He loved how passionate Wendy was about her interests, and the things she loved. And then Wendy introduced him to Roderick.  
I don’t think Wendy knew the damage this could cause. 

Especially since they fell madly in love with each other quickly enough. But Roderick’s love was impure. He was possessive, and easily jealous even before they got together. And when Star almost killed Will by suffocation they tried to run away together. That of course was probably not the best idea and Will was kept under lock and key.  
But when he was able to talk to Roderick again, he cried tears of joy.  
Sometimes he wished things had gone a little slower, that he had taken time to think things out. But he jumped right into a relationship with Roderick without even thinking.  
They didn’t tell Wendy for two weeks after because they were afraid of what she would do. But her fears weren’t unfounded as Will would later see. 

Things were great for the first month. They were blissfully happy. But things went downhill from there. You can’t just ignore your lover like that. It’s not fair to them.  
Of course that wasn’t the only reason Will attempted suicide again. Of course not. That was petty. Over some boy? Pssh. Try being threatened everyday by Christopher, told you were worthless by Star, have your homophobic teacher send you down to the principal’s office almost everyday. Try failing all your classes, and then the person you love most just ignores you because he’s off high somewhere probably sexting with your best friend.  
Will tried to look past that, but Roderick made him feel like he was too needy, too annoying. He needed attention, and he was too afraid to tell Wendy anything.  
And one day he just broke down, told her everything, him doing drugs, alcohol, attempting suicide. Everything.  
Wendy was furious. Partly at him, mostly at Roderick. It was then that the constant streams of, ‘he’s abusive’ came in from many sources. It was everywhere. And it didn’t help that he didn’t wanna have normal conversations. It was just about bringing himself up.  
Will was sick of it. He could still remember the feeling of typing out ‘we need a break’. It kept repeating in his head over and over again. He called Wendy. He was crying. He was sobbing. Make it stop. He fucked up. He didn’t want it to be over. Only two months. Two. I’m in love.  
Roderick acted calmly. And Will was pissed. ‘Why? Why? I learned things. From your exes. I’m sorry I brought it up. You scared me. You told me you might hurt me. Don’t blame it on your illness. I trusted you with my life. My life. I loved you.’  
‘But you talk about how much you want to hurt me. I know you do. People send me screenshots. You blame it on me. And that’s okay. If it makes you feel better.’  
Even though those thoughts raced through his head every once and awhile, he was happier. I mean he had his days.  
He wasn’t friends with Pacifica anymore. Especially since him and Pacifica were basically sexting on Roderick’s facebook. And then Pacifica told Roderick that Will was harassing her. By asking them not to sext in public? My mistake. It’s totally okay for you to do that the day after a breakup.  
Will sometimes misses Roderick. Late at night when he’s left with his thoughts. Somehow he wishes they would’ve just stayed friends. But he still loved him too much for that. It’s over, it’s done. And he’s starting to move on. He just wishes Roderick would do the same.

*Extra*  
Will couldn’t say that he would have a happy ending, he couldn’t promise that. But he could promise that it was getting better. Mainly in the source of Wendy, Adrien and Tammy. He spent almost every waking moment outside of school with them.   
As far as Will knew, they loved him. And he was so grateful for that. Bill was around more often, a great support for Will’s time of need. He always was.   
Will was getting better.   
He promised.


	24. My eyes adored you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just cleaning out my docs account and posting oneshots I never plan on finishing. 
> 
> Warning: Suicide mention.

“My eyes adored you even though I’ve never laid a hand on you. You were perfect in so many ways, and I don’t think I would’ve ever been able to even touch you. You were a star, and I was a monster. I guess that’s why you had always liked Will better.   
I loved your birthmark. I know Will loves it too… he tells you that every time you wear your hair up in that silly pony tail that I love. I adored you like you were a million miles away from me. And in a lot of ways you were. A constellation, a star. I could never compare.   
You couldn’t see how I adored everything you did. You couldn’t see how I adored you. And that’s my fault.   
You were so close...so close and yet so far…” Bill let out a gentle sob. 

“Bill, I’m engaged.” Will had sat him down at the dining room table that morning to make him breakfast. Had he anticipated this news, he would’ve waited to eat, in attempts to avoid the sick feeling in his stomach.   
“What will your last name be?” Will had never told him of a boyfriend, let alone a fiance. The male gave him a wary glance, as if hesitating to tell him.   
“Pines.” And that’s when Bill felt his heart break. His constellation, his Dipper. Taken by his brother. Honestly they deserved each other. His two favorite people in this entire world. 

“I’d carry your books home from school everyday. Not that that mattered much. You seemed to enjoy it though. Everyday my bookbag was just a bit heavier to let you escape the torment of early back problems.   
In second grade we got fake married. No one could really process the fact of two boys wanting to be together so the boys at school threw rocks at us. But I shielded you the entire time. Not one touched you. After that you patched me up and we went home. You kissed me on the cheek, blushed and mumbled something about me being stupid before running away.   
It stayed like that for a long time ‘til we grew into the you and me who went our separate ways. I never did forget about you.” 

“What color dress do you think I should buy?” Mabel and her twin, Margaret laid sprawled out on their couch. Bill huffed and returned to washing the dishes. Will was out with his fiance, leaving Bill to babysit the two teenagers.   
“I don’t know. What’s the wedding theme?”   
“Bro-bro won’t tell us, it’s supposed to be a surprise.”   
“Well, then I really can’t help can I?” Bill huffed.   
“What crawled up your ass and died?” Margaret murmured, heatedly. Mabel punched her shoulder gently.   
“It’s his little brother, Mar. I would suppose he’d be a little against it.”   
“There’s not much I can do.” 

“I still love you, even though you warm his bed now, your children run through his halls and not mine. But that’s my fault. For not getting to you sooner.” And then Bill fell off of the building.


	25. NOTICE

I'm discontinuing this series of one shots. If you are interested in continuing them, or if you want to collab with a few people, please visit my business email. I will be selecting the top entries. Send me a sample of your writing and your account and you can take it over.   
Business email: requestyouroneshot@gmail.com


End file.
